


Идентичный натуральному

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pre-Slash, Reflection, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: история про выборы, вероятности, страхи и убеждения





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> с благодарностью К., без которой этот текст не был бы начат, и М., без которой он вряд ли был бы закончен

От пронзительного свистка у Мидоримы заложило уши. Судья, едва перекрикивая всеобщий гомон, замахал рукой:

— Мяч Сейрин!

Трибуны восторженно всколыхнулись, но им дай только повод. Плевать, чей там мяч, передышка — вот что важно. Кто не научился правильно распределять жалкие секунды аута, тому нечего делать в баскетболе: у Мидоримы сейчас было достаточно времени для того, чтобы расслабить последовательно каждую забившуюся мышцу и жадно, глубоко подышать.

— В норме? — бросил запыхавшийся Такао и сразу же уперся в колени, хватая ртом воздух.

Мидорима кивнул. Такао делал все неправильно, но сейчас некогда было придираться.

— Ты... реально... похож на... зомби, чувак.

— Помолчи.

Такао зафыркал, выпрямился и огляделся.

— Перестраиваемся на вторую, — уже иначе, сосредоточенно и сдержанно бросил он. — Я к Куроко.

Тренер действительно махал рукой с двумя оттопыренными пальцами. Вторая схема — встанем так, чтобы никто не мешал Мидориме забрасывать трехочковые. То, что Мидорима забросит каждый трехочковый, если ему никто не будет мешать, принималось за аксиому. Лестно.

Мяч вернулся в игру.

Такао теперь топтался около Куроко, Ооцубо отважно пытался давить одновременно капитана Сейрин и Кагами, Мияджи зажал в углу поля этого их с виду хлипкого паренька. Пас. Еще пас.

Мяч у Мидоримы — плюс три очка. На лице Кагами читается бессилие и ярость. Мидорима знает, что сегодня — их игра.

Мяч снова у Мидоримы. Кагами прорывается, но слишком поздно. Три очка.

Такао, пробегая мимо, хлопает по плечу, и Мидорима чуть не вмазывает ему в ответ. Странно, он был уверен, что спокоен. Нужно расслабиться, но до перерыва еще несколько минут.

Такао пасует, и это еще плюс три. Плечо болит после броска, потому что Кагами рванулся его закрыть, и пришлось торопиться.

Мяч у Сейрин, и точная распасовка Куроко создает опасную ситуацию. Мидорима не успевает добежать в защиту. Минус два. Снова пас, но мяч теряется, отскакивает. Мияджи догоняет его у самой линии. Пас и перехват. Такао теряет Куроко и в панике делает еще пару ошибок. Пас и… время.

По дороге к скамейке Мидорима почувствовал, что вымотан до дрожащих коленей. Эта мысль была неприятной и какой-то промежуточной, незавершенной.

— Шин-чан…

— Да, спасибо, все хорошо, — раздраженно огрызнулся он.

На скамейку они с Такао сели молча.

Нестройный оркестр шумного дыхания, остывающая мокрая майка, отрывистые указания тренера, липкое касание чьей-то руки методично доводили Мидориму до ручки. Восприятие обострилось, как у гончей. Только что все вокруг было привычно, обычно, через минуту уже неправильно и плохо, через две — омерзительно.

— Будешь? — Такао сунул под локоть бутылку воды, и Мидорима машинально взял, но так и держал между коленей. — Ты в нули, Шин-чан. Пожалуйста, попей.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. А теперь открой и пей.

Точка концентрации находилась на пересечении швов левого кроссовка. Теперь Мидорима потерял ее и постарался посмотреть на Такао так, чтобы тот понял — ему не стоило эту точку терять.

— Пей, — спокойно, с едва заметной угрозой повторил тот. — Я без понятия, что тебя вывело, но либо ты сам понимаешь и спустишь это в игре, либо наори на меня сейчас. Учти, что воду пить придется в обоих случаях.

— Я устал. — Сказать это оказалось проще, чем Мидорима ожидал.

— Аллилуйя. Да, по-моему, ты играешь на пределе, Шин-чан.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, сколько раз могу забросить в кольцо? За предел я вышел уже очень давно.

— И что это значит?

Это значит, что Мидорима считал. Мидорима всегда считал, а не полагался на зыбкие «по-моему» — и вот одна из многих причин, почему команда строилась вокруг него, а не вокруг Такао. Это была поганая мысль, но с ней пришла другая, отрезвляющая.

Выйти за предел. Да, сегодня он вышел за предел, сделал больше, чем от себя ожидал. Но какой же тогда это предел?

Разве он, игрок Поколения Чудес, делает сейчас что-то, выходящее за рамки возможностей среднестатистического игрока? Точность броска — дело практики, выносливость — результат тренировок. Он всего лишь прилежный ученик или способен выйти на совсем другой уровень?

— Что это значит? — завороженно переспросил Мидорима сам себя.

— Воду пей, вот что это значит. Шестнадцать секунд осталось до игры.

Мидорима не запомнил, что послушался и заслужил потрясенное «да неужели». Смутно помнил, как побрел на площадку, начало тайма. Поперек сознания застряла мысль об одном.

Зона, так они это называли — состояние абсолютной концентрации на игре, возможность выложиться не на сто процентов, на двести, на двести двадцать пять. Несомненно, это было по зубам кому-то вроде Аомине или Акаши. Талант на грани гениальности. Даже Кагами… Мидорима поморщился, но стоило признать: этот — может. Еще не сейчас, но на Зимнем кубке, если Сейрин намерены побеждать, это будет необходимо.

Если. Кагами придется научиться входить в зону, если Сейрин пройдет на чемпионат. Вот только на чемпионат пройдет Шутоку.

И что это значит? Это значит, что предел был никакой не предел, а план действий на оставшуюся игру предельно ясен и состоит из одного пункта.

Нужно войти в зону.

Но войти в зону Мидорима в этот день так и не смог.

* * *

— Шин. Чан.

— Что?

Мидорима огляделся и обнаружил, что Такао стоит, прислонившись к стене ближайшего здания.

— Есть контакт! — ухмыльнулся он. — Я говорю, ты, я, окономияки. Прямо сейчас. Что скажешь?

— По какому поводу?

Такао демонстративно нахмурился.

— Как насчет… мы проходим на Зимний кубок?

— Мы еще не прошли.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы не надерем задницы этим, из Сеншинкан? Да брось.

— Они одни из королей Токио.

— Вот ты знаешь человека, который придумал этот бред? Я — знаю. Автор позапрошлогодней статьи в баскетбольном ежемесячнике. Как ты думаешь, насколько хорошо этот человек разбирался в баскетболе? — Мидорима тяжело вздохнул, и Такао хлопнул себя по лбу. — Я понял. Отмечать заранее — плохая примета. Так?

— Так, — сказал Мидорима, хотя это даже не пришло ему в голову.

— Так бы сразу и сказал. Ладно, отметим завтра. — Такао несколько раз поддал сумку бедром, как футбольный мяч. — Ну, тогда пошли домой?

Мидорима кивнул, и они пошли.

Такао о чем-то болтал, как обычно, Мидорима иногда кивал, иногда пожимал плечами и только каким-то чудом не спотыкался — перестать думать о том, что случилось, точнее, не случилось сегодня на поле, он не мог.

Последняя четверть казалась ему бесконечной. Минуты три после свистка он еще собирался с духом, пока от возбуждения напополам с нервами не стало кисло во рту, а потом очень отчетливо вообразил, как переступает невидимую черту, и…

Мидорима никогда не пробовал наркотики, но эффект от них представлялся ему примерно таким. Мир то обретал кристальную ясность и четкость, то вдруг наваливался со всех сторон душной массой ненужных картинок, звуков и ощущений. Мидорима глох и задыхался, пот лил в три ручья, играть было чертовски тяжело, а в следующее мгновение что-то как будто щелкало — и он вновь чувствовал себя сверхмощным процессором. Машиной Тьюринга. Перейти из состояния в состояние, вычислить результат, все так просто и понятно, что почти смешно. Наверное, Мидорима улыбался.

Потом в уши снова вливался рев трибун, ныли от перегрузки плечи, а глаза слезились от света прожекторов. Мидорима продолжал забивать только потому, что мог бы делать это, даже не просыпаясь и стоя к кольцу спиной — и забил бы ровно столько раз, сколько потребуется.

А потом все кончилось — и секунды просветления, и матч.

— Эй. Совсем фигово, да?

Голос Такао звучал встревоженно. Мидорима, не задумываясь, пожал плечами. А потом задумался и кивнул.

После матча он дошел до раздевалки сам. Это заняло даже меньше десяти минут; Такао все это время плелся рядом, смотрел устало и чересчур понимающе, но помощь не предлагал — и Мидорима был ему за это благодарен.

— Но не смертельно, — помолчав, добавил он.

— Не знаю, что ты там с собой сделал, и не уверен, что хочу знать, — Такао запрокинул голову и уставился на крошечный самолет, пересекавший небо по диагонали, — но больше не надо, ладно? Договорились?

Мидорима подумал, что если он сейчас скажет «договорились», то в самом деле никогда больше не будет пытаться. Это была странная мысль.

— У меня ничего не вышло.

Такао вздохнул.

— Шин-чан, ты мог просто сказать «договорились», и я был бы спокоен. А потом экспериментировал бы, сколько влезет, если это так важно.

— Это правда важно.

Такао снова вздохнул и повернулся к нему.

— Тогда рассказывай.

И Мидорима рассказал.

Пока Такао сосредоточенно и внимательно слушал, Мидориму посетила еще одна странная мысль. Ни один здравомыслящий человек не назвал бы их похожими, но когда-то очень давно, когда он еще не обзавелся привычкой забинтовывать пальцы, а Такао и представить себе не мог, что однажды сыграет против Поколения Чудес, в пустом классе истории за партией в сеги один очень прилежный, серьезный и немного нервный мальчик точно так же внимательно слушал другого, не менее прилежного и серьезного, но куда более уверенного в себе.

— Вряд ли кто-то может точно сказать, как это работает. Дело, разумеется, не только и не столько в любви к баскетболу, — говорил Акаши, едва заметно усмехаясь. Так умел только он — улыбка была чуть снисходительной, но искренней и даже немного мягкой. — У каждого должен быть свой катализатор, спусковой крючок. Кому-то достаточно желания победить. Кому-то — уверенности в себе или в своей команде. Ну и, конечно, определенный уровень мастерства. Пока ты не поймешь, в чем твоя сила и слабость, эта дверь для тебя закрыта.

Квадрат света медленно полз по доске для сеги, все дальше от Акаши, все ближе к Мидориме.

— Не уверен, что мне это нужно, — сказал тогда Мидорима. — Я справлюсь как-нибудь без чудес.

— И зачем это было нужно? — спросил Такао. — Мы вроде бы и так справлялись. Последнюю четверть ты, извини конечно, с ног валился, и мы все равно вытянули ничью.

Когда Такао успел получить разряд по правильным вопросам? Мидорима почувствовал себя маленьким и глупым, каким он никогда не был в детстве, но, кажется, становился теперь.

Такао решил не надоедать сверх меры — попрощался на развилке, и Мидорима был рад избавиться от его проницательного, слишком понимающего присутствия. Застоявшийся воздух не давал вздохнуть свободно, нужно было либо подумать, либо не думать и успокоиться, но поставленный ультиматум только загнал Мидориму в тревожный зазор между одним и другим.

Дома пахло обедом и ссорой. Отец сжимал свой ежедневник так крепко, словно больше никому и ничему довериться в этом мире было нельзя, но, увидев Мидориму, кивнул и даже вроде как улыбнулся. На кухне было пусто, хотя овощи — Мидорима заглянул в сковородку — рисковали вот-вот подгореть. В надежде, что не нарушает никаких предусмотренных рецептом действий, Мидорима перемешал их лопаточкой, уменьшил огонь и поднялся к себе.

За стенкой скандалила сестра, тихо отвечала мама. Возможно, стоило зайти и узнать, что происходит, возможно, одно это уже разрядит обстановку и спасет обед. Возможно. Мидорима сел на кровать и попробовал собраться с силами. Вышло так себе.

Телефон тренькнул сообщением из сумки. Такао или рассылка от Ооцубо? Тренькнуло еще два раза подряд, и вопрос разрешился сам собой. Разговаривать с Такао не хотелось. Спускаться к обеду не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось, но что-то делать с этим просто не было сил.

Он все-таки спустился, потому что объяснять, что не так, хотелось еще меньше, чем поддерживать пустую беседу. Ацуко терла припухшие веки и смотрела в стол, отец долго и скучно рассказывал о свадьбе бывшего коллеги, потом мама осторожно спросила, как игра, и Мидорима рассказал: Сейрин, ничья, прошли отбор. Отец сказал, что рад. Ацуко хмуро показала большой палец. Мидорима пообещал себе спросить у нее после обеда, в чем дело, но, стукнув стопкой тарелок о раковину, сестра объявила, что уходит делать уроки к подруге, и вылетела за дверь.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Мидорима снова сел на кровать, снял очки и положил их на край стола. Потер глаза, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Он не Ацуко, он умнее и старше, и беспокоить глупостями родителей было совершенно ни к чему. Непонятный порыв и разбитое состояние стоило для начала объяснить себе самому, прежде чем делиться подробностями хотя бы с Такао, не то что с отцом. Мидорима чувствовал, что Такао подобрался очень близко к сути, но как многократно произнесенное вслух слово теряет всякий смысл, так и ответ на вопрос, которым Мидорима задвался весь вечер по кругу, с каждым разом только отдалялся.

Я сделал это ради победы, сказал себе Мидорима.

Ты бы никогда раньше не пошел на такой риск, возразил себе он. Кагами не настолько сильный противник, ваши силы были в крайнем случае равны. Твоего мастерства хватило бы до конца игры. Значит, ты не поверил в себя, а наоборот — испугался. Ничего удивительного, что попытка оказалась провальной.

Я сделал это ради команды.

И чуть не подвел ее. К тому же достаточно очевидно, что о командной игре в зоне не может быть и речи.

Внутренний голос был вовсе не его собственным. Мидорима уже понял, с кем говорит, даже если не сразу узнал снисходительную мягкость интонаций. Он наклонился вперед, не отнимая ладоней от лица, уперся локтями в колени. Сейчас будет неприятно.

Я просто хотел почувствовать себя сильнее.

Внизу мама мыла посуду, бубнил диктор на новостном канале, стук сердца отдавался в ушах. Почему на самый эгоистичный вариант у него не нашлось ответа?

И все еще хочешь?

Мидорима резко выпрямился.

Сильнее кого?

По телу будто пустили ток, захотелось встать, встряхнуть головой, бежать от этих вопросов так быстро, как только можно.

Для чего, Шинтаро?

Мидорима стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Он не знал. Он не мог сказать. Тренькнул телефон, и Мидорима пнул ногой сумку так, что та отлетела под стол, а потом лег на кровать, не раздеваясь, поверх одеяла. Рис осел в желудке тяжелым комком. Мутило. Внутренний Акаши молчал, но его молчание само по себе уже не могло принести облегчение.

Мидорима лежал очень долго. Между накатывающей и отступающей дремотой он слышал, как вернулась сестра, как она постучалась к нему, но неуверенно, только один раз — и Мидорима не отозвался.

* * *

В рейтинге вещей, которые Мидорима не переносил, звонок будильника стоял где-то между тем, как кто-то трогает его очки, и тем, как собака Куроко гадит в его рикшу.

Не открывая глаз, Мидорима протянул руку к столу и больно ударился запястьем. Издав короткий отчаянный стон — спасибо, после вчерашней дурости и без того ныло все тело, — он прищурился и попробовал нащупать среди размытых пятен очки, но не преуспел ни со второй, ни с третьей попытки. Точилка. Пенал. Что-то твердое, прямоугольное, неопознаваемое в принципе.

Мидорима проморгался и сел, внезапно почувствовав себя очень странно. Что-то было не так с самим столом. Или с Мидоримой.

Будильник продолжал звонить, но, возможно, не стоило выключать его, пока он не убедится, что в самом деле проснулся. В его комнате…

В его ли комнате?

Запретив себе нервничать раньше времени, он снова попытался найти очки, на этот раз основательно, но безрезультатно перебрав все, что нашел на столе, затем наугад дернул ящик. У самой дальней стенки лежал футляр — ничего удивительного, Мидорима почти никогда им не пользовался. Удивительно, что очки обнаружились именно в нем.

Недоумевая, как ему пришло в голову убирать очки так далеко, а главное, почему он этого не помнит, Мидорима надел их. И тут же снял.

Воздух застрял пробкой в горле — ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть. От страха всегда первым делом отказывало дыхание, но нужно дышать. Нужно дышать, даже если комнату он вообще не узнал.

В голове закрутились отрывки из книжек по нейропсихологии, которые ему время от времени подсовывал отец, разные истории про расстройства, из-за которых перестаешь узнавать даже самые привычные вещи, даже друзей и членов семьи. Могло ли и с ним случиться нечто подобное? Мидорима сосредоточился. Стол в его комнате стоит у изголовья, а в окно, не вставая с постели, можно увидеть кусок неба и спутанный узел проводов. Мидорима выдохнул и надел очки. Стол в этой комнате стоял сбоку, а в окно было видно многоэтажку, и то лишь потому, что он сел. По рукам и загривку пробежала тревожная дрожь; если он помнит, как должно быть, значит, с ним все в порядке? Значит, дело не в нем?

Так и не решив, что хуже, двинуться умом или проснуться в чужой квартире, Мидорима споткнулся взглядом о футляр. Знакомый футляр нашелся на знакомом месте, и это не вписывалось ни в концепцию внезапной телепортации, ни в психическую. Здесь были и другие его вещи: точилка, пенал, тетради. Из-под стола торчала более чем знакомая сумка.

Громкая трель заставила Мидориму подскочить — конечно, он же так и не отключил будильник, вот и сработал автоповтор. Поморщившись, он нашарил раскладушку, открыл, выбрал «выключить» и уставился на монету в сто йен, скруглившуюся точно посреди экрана. Во-первых, это точно был его телефон. Во-вторых, согласно рассылке, которую от тут же сверил с информацией на сайте, монета была талисманом на сегодня, но поставить ее на заставку вчера он совершенно точно не мог.

Очередная волна страха плеснула в лицо, сбилось дыхание, даже в глазах защипало. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Мидорима резко вскочил и зашагал к двери. Хотелось найти отца, сестру, да хоть кого, услышать, что это такая странная шутка, проснуться по-настоящему, в конце концов.

Но снаружи было тихо и пусто. За пределами комнаты не нашлось ни лестницы на первый этаж, ни спальни сестры, ни самой сестры, ни родителей, и после беглой разведки — кухня, ванная (одна зубная щетка в стакане), прихожая (одна куртка на вешалке) оставалось лишь признать: квартира была рассчитана на одного человека, которым по немыслимому стечению обстоятельств являлся именно он, Мидорима Шинтаро.

Теперь Мидорима чувствовал себя так, словно попал в реалити-шоу. Он еще немного постоял посреди прихожей, а потом наконец взял себя в руки.

Рационального объяснения происходящему не существовало — или Мидорима не мог его найти, но на данный момент это было совершенно безразлично. Таким образом, следовало принять за истину любое, пусть и самое безумное предположение: либо это сон, от которого не проснуться, либо это — реальность. На взгляд Мидоримы, разницы между этими двумя вариантами не было никакой.

Решив, что телефон, который он все это время сжимал в руке, послужит неплохой отправной точкой для исследований, Мидорима открыл журнал вызовов. Несколько звонков маме, звонок сестре, звонок — он удивленно приподнял брови — Акаши, затем снова мама. Мама. Что, если позвонить родителям?

Это, вроде бы, более чем естественное желание заставило Мидориму всерьез задуматься. Происходит ли с ним что-то плохое? Угрожает ли ему опасность? Неизвестно, вообще говоря, так что с просьбами о спасении был смысл повременить. Дальше.

Дальше получалось, что единственное, на что он мог жаловаться, это непривычная обстановка… вот только квартира точно выглядела обжитой. За ночь можно разложить вещи, но никак не создать ощущение присутствия — песчинки на коврике у двери, измятое кухонное полотенце, здесь жили, и жили давно. Что будет, если он позвонит маме и начнет задавать тревожащие вопросы? Что, если... допустить, что для нее ничего странного не произошло?

Мидорима знал, что. Мама начнет беспокоиться. Даже если он не спросит прямо, мама поймет, что что-то не так. Она поняла и вчера за столом, но побоялась спросить, сделать Мидориму центром внимания, усугубить, потому что видела, в каком он раздрае.

Может быть, лучше бы она действительно спросила.

Вот теперь звонить расхотелось окончательно, и Мидорима отмер, снова решительно защелкал кнопкой. Мама, мама, мама, сестра. Он что, так редко с ними видится? Непринятый входящий от Кисе вызвал сухой смешок — хоть что-то оставалось в порядке. Но кое-что… Мидорима стал листать энергичнее, затем сдался и перешел в раздел сообщений. Затем — в список контактов.

«Такао», вбил он в строке поиска. Ни одного результата.

По запросу «Казунари» тоже ничего.

Воздух снова увяз в горле. Это могло означать тысячу вещей. Например, они поссорились. Мидорима судорожно проверил дату и убедился, что вчера было действительно вчера, значит, он очутился не в собственном будущем.

Хорошо. Другой вариант — они не дружат. Или не знакомы вовсе. Или, может быть, в этой ненормальной вселенной Такао попросту нет.

Спокойно, спокойно, уговаривал себя Мидорима. Все это легко проверялось, вообще говоря. Поглядывая на часы и стараясь не думать о том, что пора собираться в школу, он загрузил страничку Такао на Фейсбуке (Такао Казунари, Токио, Шутоку, все как будто в порядке), откуда, несмотря на все уговоры (которых, может быть, тут и не случалось вовсе), номер телефона тот так и не убрал.

С каждым гудком пластиковый корпус раскладушки нагревался в руке все сильнее. После четвертого Мидорима уже не был уверен, что колотящееся в горле сердце позволит ему связать пару слов, но бросить трубку ему не дали.

— Доброе утро!

Искаженный динамиком голос принадлежал, несомненно, Такао. Мидорима выдохнул и мысленно сосчитал до трех.

— Такао.

— Да?

— У тебя есть мой номер? — выпалил он в лоб. Кажется, кто-то собирался строить разговор осторожно.

Такао хмыкнул.

— Теперь да. Определенно. Хотелось бы только уточнить, кому он принадлежит.

Шутит? Или всерьез? Мидорима не успел взвесить все «за» и «против», нужно было проверить быстро и наверняка.

— Это Мидорима Шинтаро, — сухо сказал он.

Такао молчал очень долго.

— Вау, — потрясенно выпалил он наконец. — О, черт. Погоди, не вешай трубку. — В последовавшей тишине что-то зашуршало, а потом звякнуло, как будто Такао поспешно натягивал штаны. — Так почему у меня должен быть твой номер… Мидорима-кун? И откуда, кстати, у тебя мой?

Надо же, подумал Мидорима, мерно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух то ли своей, то ли не своей квартиры. Надо же, он ведь не врет. Странно — мысль не принесла ни удивления, ни облегчения. Просто окончательно сместилась точка отсчета, начало координат; этот неправильный, но, кажется, вполне реальный Такао, словно лакмусовая бумажка, выставил окончательный диагноз: да ты основательно влип, Шин-чан.

— Я… — Черт побери, теперь, когда он назвал Такао по имени, нельзя просто сказать «я ошибся». — Я проспорил. Извини. Должен был позвонить кому-то из Шутоку.

— И спросить, есть ли у него твой номер?

— Да. Телефон я нашел на твоей странице.

— Ага. Звучит как бред, если честно. — Такао наверняка прищурился и жевал нижнюю губу, пытаясь прикинуть, верить или нет. Во всяком случае, так сделал бы тот, другой Такао. Мидорима никогда не задумывался, что знает его настолько хорошо, да и сейчас было не время. — Плохие новости для твоих друзей — у них отстойное чувство юмора.

— Да.

— Как ты вообще обо мне вспомнил. — В повисшей тишине Мидорима успел почувствовать укол совести за свое молчание — выглядело так, словно Такао действительно ждал ответа на этот не совсем вопрос. — Слушай, я был бы рад поболтать еще, но мне тут надо. Срочно. В общем, — Такао замялся, — наверное, до встречи?

Мидорима почти ответил «да», но что-то заставило его уточнить:

— В школе?

— Странное какое-то утро, — пожаловался Такао, и не то чтобы Мидорима был с ним не согласен. — В какой школе? Ты собрался к нам перевестись?

Мидорима замер. Шутоку. Как можно было упустить такую важную деталь?

— Нет, — машинально сказал он. Он не знаком с Такао — что еще это могло означать? Только то, что в Шутоку…

— Ну и я к вам пока не собираюсь. Так что до встречи на площадке, если вы там в начале турнира не сольете, конечно.

— Не сольем.

Он учится не в Шутоку. Но где тогда?

— Да ладно. Неужели, — фальшиво поразился Такао. — Все, пока.

— Пока, — бросил Мидорима, силясь поймать ускользающую догадку, и, едва вызов завершился, торопливо распахнул шкаф. Форма лежала на полке, на которой Мидорима хранил форму. Он достал одну из маек, аккуратно расправил ее и вслух прочитал:

— Ракузан.

***

До школы было рукой подать.

Находить информацию вообще оказалось проще всего, особенно когда Мидорима вошел во вкус. Узнать адрес школы — запрос в поисковике. Узнать адрес собственного дома — спросить первого же прохожего. Расписание — в ежедневнике. Форма — в шкафу. Тетради тоже на своем обычном месте.

С осмыслением информации было так сложно, что Мидорима остановился на самой оптимальной стратегии: не пытаться.

Перед выходом он успел посмотреть фотографии основного состава Ракузан, когда спало вязкое оцепенение. Чуть не позвонил Акаши, но вовремя остановился — что он мог сказать? К тому же неизвестно, в каких они здесь — сейчас? — отношениях.

Веди себя так, будто все в порядке, советовал тихий, рассудительный голос в голове. Судя по всему, между этим и тем тобой не такая большая разница, так что плыви по течению. Иди на уроки, на тренировку. Положись на интуицию, думать будешь потом.

До школы оказалось рукой подать, и выглядела она куда солиднее потрепанного, ничем не примечательного здания Шутоку. Стоило Мидориме зайти за ворота, как какой-то парень бросил, явно обращаясь к нему:

— Утречка!

Он быстро смешался с толпой — скорее всего, просто случайный знакомый, но на пути к классу таких «знакомых» насчиталось порядочно. Ощущение собственной популярности было для Мидоримы в новинку: его двойник явно вел куда более социально активную жизнь.

В коридоре было шумно. Мидорима запомнил, где расположен его класс, и без заминки прошел бы мимо, если бы не услышал поверх всех прочих голосов слишком знакомое:

— Шинтаро?

Мидорима резко развернулся.

Безупречно выглаженная форма, прямая спина. Гордо поднятый подбородок.

— Акаши, — сказал он и с досадой отметил, что голос его не слушается.

— Доброе утро. — Акаши чуть тряхнул головой, чтобы длинные пряди не лезли в глаза, улыбнулся и отступил с порога класса, освобождая проход. Так умел улыбаться только он — чуть снисходительно, но искренне и немного мягко. Так не умел улыбаться тот, другой. — Я полагаю, ты собирался зайти?

Мидорима медленно покачал головой. Если зайти сейчас, он вряд ли найдет свое место, не прибегая к лишним вопросам.

— Мне нужно... одну минуту, — неловко бросил он и поспешил в направлении уборной. Все старания насмарку, к этой встрече он оказался совершенно не готов.

Когда он вернулся, свободных мест в классе оставалось всего два. Учитель, похоже, сам только что вошел, так что удалось даже избежать замечания.

— Все в порядке? — негромко спросил Акаши, когда Мидорима после секундного колебания выбрал парту, соседнюю с его, и, по всей видимости, не ошибся.

Такао однажды рассказал, как в его комнате навела порядок мама. «Я, блин, потратил день на то, чтобы понять, где что лежит, — ругался он, утаскивая очередной кусочек омлета из бенто Мидоримы. — А потом еще день, чтобы вернуть, как было».

— Да. — Мидорима снял очки, которые следовало протереть еще дома. — Все в порядке.

Только с этим порядком за день было точно не разобраться.

На один короткий миг ему показалось, что он снова попал в Тейко. Что сейчас в класс заглянет Кисе, чтобы одолжить забытый дома циркуль, а на перемене придется разнимать Аомине и какого-нибудь дылду-старшеклассника, пока драку не заметил кто-нибудь из администрации. Что потом будет тренировка, и Мурасакибара займет полскамейки своими вещами, сложив какой-нибудь дырявый кулек леденцов прямо на колени Куроко. А после нее Акаши попросит Мидориму задержаться, чтобы обсудить, с какой школой стоило бы провести товарищеский матч — хотя, на самом деле, далеко не только за этим.

— Что случилось с твоими линзами?

Мидорима надел очки и перехватил цепкий взгляд. Он бы, наверное, заподозрил, что Акаши о чем-то догадывается, если бы это ощущение не преследовало его каждую минуту с момента их знакомства.

— Я плохо спал. Очень болели глаза.

Отмазка пришла в голову еще утром, когда в ванной он наткнулся на сдвоенный контейнер и не смог перебороть нежелание засовывать в глаз инородный предмет. Акаши кивнул и отвернулся, давая понять, что удовлетворил свое любопытство. Мидорима выдохнул, длинно и тяжело, и сосредоточился на доске.

— Мне нужно в студсовет, — сказал Акаши, когда закончилась химия. Школьные программы Шутоку и Ракузан, по всей видимости, различались мало, но работа требовала внимания, и Мидорима позволил себе увлечься учебным процессом настолько, что почти перестал следить за временем и за собой; разве что иногда взгляд без спроса задерживался на безупречно прямой спине. — Так что иди без меня.

Больше уроков в расписании не было, и все надежды Мидоримы узнать дорогу в спортзал, не вызвав подозрений, рухнули в одночасье.

— Сегодня ведь последний день отборочных? — Вопрос был глупым и вырвался непроизвольно, Мидорима сразу пожалел, что спросил.

Акаши закончил собирать сумку и закинул ее на плечо.

— Да. Я вечером скажу, кто прошел.

Мидорима кивнул и предпочел уйти до того, как ляпнет что-нибудь еще. Например, прошли ли Шутоку? Даже за напускной праздностью вопроса Акаши разберет в его голосе искренний интерес.

Ему пришлось искать план здания на случай эвакуации, а потом, положившись на обещанное гороскопом везение и стойеновую монетку в кармане, спускаться в один из отмеченных на нем залов. Мидорима почувствовал, как напряжение отпускает плечи, когда через приоткрытую дверь увидел баскетбольное кольцо.

Он был уверен, что придет позже, чем нужно, но ошибся. В раздевалке был пока только Небуя Эйкичи — центровой, вспомнил Мидорима, бывший тяжелый форвард; он стоял у зеркала, не обращая внимания на мутное запотевшее пятно прямо напротив лица, и придирчиво оглядывал свой бицепс.

— А, это ты, — бросил он, скосив глаза на отражение Мидоримы, и тут же вернулся к прежнему занятию.

Мидорима решил оставить реплику без ответа, тем более что приветствия она не содержала. Вновь положившись на интуицию, он выбрал последний в ряду шкафчик и стал переодеваться.

— Качаться нужно больше, — со вздохом подытожил Небуя, заправляя майку в шорты.

Мидорима на всякий случай кивнул.

— Слышишь? Тебе говорю. — Скамейка тоненько скрипнула, когда Небуя опустился на нее всем своим немаленьким весом. — На одних трехочковых далеко не уедешь. Ну, я так думаю.

Гадая, было ли раздражение правильной реакцией, Мидорима сосредоточенно расстегивал рубашку. Небуя немного посопел, а потом пошарил рукой в своей сумке и вытащил замотанный в прозрачную пленку бургер.

— Будешь? Ты как будто похудел.

— Меня устраивает моя комплекция, — отрезал Мидорима.

Ничуть не расстроившись, Небуя размотал пленку и принялся за бургер сам.

— Разок мог бы и согласиться, — пробурчал он с набитым ртом, из чего Мидорима сделал вывод, что вжился в образ вполне сносно.

— Какой-то грубый качок опять портит нашего чудо-снайпера? — едко спросил показавшийся в дверях Хаяма Котаро. — Небуя, блин! Акаши же просил не жрать в раздевалке!

— Не, ну а где? — искренне удивился Небуя, стряхивая крошки с коленей на пол, а затем смачно рыгнул.

Мидорима даже не поморщился, слишком занятый обдумыванием формулировки «Акаши просил», а вот Хаяму передернуло, и он раздраженно бросил:

— Дебил.

Потом плюхнулся на скамейку прямо напротив Мидоримы и уставился на него, склонив голову к плечу.

— Что-то с тобой не так, — задумчиво произнес он, и Мидориме показалось, что вместо слюны он только что проглотил пару кубиков льда. — Небуя, что с ним сегодня?

Небуя пожал плечами, скомкал пленку и бросил в мусорное ведро.

— Ты как будто… — Хаяма нахмурился, затем поморщился. — Ты опять в очках. Я-то думал, ты распрощался с этим своим имиджем ботаника.

— Это временно. — Мидорима очень постарался скрыть облегчение.

Хаяма тут же просиял и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Тогда ладно! А где же наш маленький но удаленький капитан?

Впервые на памяти Мидоримы кто-то отзывался об Акаши настолько фамильярно. Он хотел ответить, что у Акаши дела в студсовете, но вместо этого крупно вздрогнул, когда совсем рядом произнесли:

— Поосторожнее в выражениях.

В сутулом парне с блеклым взглядом Мидорима узнал Маюзуми Чихиро. Похоже, его не заметил только Мидорима: Хаяма ничуть не удивился его присутствию, присвистнул и ткнул Небую локтем в бок.

— Эй, глянь! Он реально разговаривает.

Завязывая шнурки, Мидорима поглядывал на Маюзуми в ожидании ответа, но быстро понял, что в перепалке тот не заинтересован вовсе. Он переодевался лениво, будто тренировка только что закончилась, а не наоборот, и так отстраненно, будто все уже разошлись, но, перехватив взгляд Мидоримы, кивнул.

Раздевалка начала постепенно заполняться народом, и Мидорима был уже на полпути в зал, когда наконец показался Акаши.

— Небуя вместе с первогодками моет сегодня пол, — сказал он, задумчиво оглядев Небую и пространство перед ним. Затем обратился ко всем: — Идите в зал, тренер скажет пару слов про вчерашнюю игру. Я догоню.

Выходя, Мидорима зачем-то вспомнил, что в Тейко Акаши всегда переодевался быстрее всех.

* * *

Замечаний у тренера — Мидорима так и не вспомнил его имя — было крайне мало, и все они, по большей части, сводились к одному: все очень хорошо, но не нужно расслабляться. Еще немного, и Мидорима устал бы это слушать, но разбор полетов, к счастью, уложился в пару минут.

— Остальное вместо меня с вами обсудит Акаши-кун, — завершил выступление тренер и вежливо откланялся. Это оставляло не самое приятное впечатление — как будто тот, не слишком вникая и утруждаясь, полностью перекладывал на Акаши ответственность за команду. А тот и рад взять все под свой контроль. Мидорима надеялся, что ошибся.

— Сегодня последний день отборочных игр. Это значит, что Зимний кубок начнется уже почти через месяц, — напомнил Акаши. Его слушали: от шепотков, сопровождавших скудные советы тренера, не осталось и следа. — На турнир пройдут лучшие команды, в каждой из них есть сильные, серьезные игроки. Но — Акаши обвел взглядом полукруг, образованный вокруг него командой, — у нас каждый игрок сильный, не так ли?

Несколько человек улыбнулось — кто-то гордо, кто-то смущенно. Акаши подобрал с пола мяч и теперь сжимал его ладонями на уровне груди.

— Однако, это не повод расходиться по домам. Хаяма! — Хаяма еле поймал резкий и неожиданный пас. — После разминки разобьемся на пары, твоей задачей будет отобрать у Шинтаро мяч. — Акаши повернулся к Мидориме. — Используй приемы, про которые я тебе говорил.

Может быть, Мидориме и удавалось держать лицо, но точно не в этот раз. Пульс зачастил.

— Какие именно? — спросил он предательски севшим голосом.

Несколько секунд Акаши просто смотрел ему в глаза.

— Я передумал, — ровно сказал он, отворачиваясь. — Мибучи, встанешь в пару к Хаяме, с Шинтаро играю я.

Мидорима не знал, что делать с тем фактом, что Акаши, похоже, только что его раскусил. И, похоже, сам же после этого выручил. Поправив очки — мысль, что в линзах в самом деле было бы удобнее, мелькнула и пропала, — он вслед за остальными побежал вокруг зала.

От тренировки Мидорима тоже не знал, чего ожидать.

На то, чтобы сыграться с человеком, не говоря уж о команде, всегда уходит уйма времени. В младшей школе с этим вообще ничего не вышло. Как долго они притирались друг к другу в Тейко, все поголовно яркие, заносчивые, разные, и не притерлись бы, если бы не Куроко. Как сложно было теперь в Шутоку. Такао... Такао одновременно и был, и не был исключением: сколько часов они провели вдвоем в пустом зале, расходясь после тренировки в сумерках, не перекинувшись даже словом? Сколько десятков часов они провели, действительно тренируясь вдвоем? И, исходя из одних только этих часов, Мидорима предположил бы, что узнает чужую манеру, отточит несколько совместных трюков и передач, разругается, устанет, привыкнет, помирится. Но от того, что произошло, он был, по правде говоря, в глубоком шоке. Через каких-то полгода он впервые поймал себя на желании довериться кому-то на поле. На поле? Не важно. Обычно это работало не так. С Акаши это работало не так.

С Акаши ничего никогда не случалось прямолинейно и стремительно. Совместные дополнительные тренировки? Бывали, но редко и далеко не сразу. Да и не сложилось из них никакого дуэта, это было иначе, это были книжки и разговоры, десятки проигранных партий в сеги, это были совместные подготовки к экзаменам и стыдная, мучительная зависть, и где-то между всем этим вплелась далеко не самая важная деталь — баскетбол.

Мидорима не знал, чего ожидать от тренировки, но, встав в пару с Акаши, ясно понял две вещи. Во-первых, со средней школы они оба сделали большой шаг вперед. Во-вторых, принцип велосипеда и в баскетболе работал отлично: научившись однажды, разучиться чувствовать друг друга уже невозможно.

После игры в парах они отрабатывали защиту, после защиты — обсуждали стратегию нападения и отрабатывали ее. Было непривычно, но легко; Мидорима не раз и не два ловил себя на мысли, что мог бы играть в этой команде по-настоящему. Завышенные требования, серьезный настрой, слегка ироничное, но вместе с тем уважительное отношение старших — все то, что уже стало обыденным в Шутоку, господствовало и на этой площадке.

Об отличиях, в очередной раз за сегодняшний день, проще было не думать.

Когда тренировка закончилась, Мидорима по привычке остался в зале. Вытерев майкой пот и размяв уставшее плечо, он выкатил контейнер на середину поля и достал из него первый мяч.

— Давно не видел, как ты это делаешь.

Едва сумев удержать мяч кончиками пальцев, Мидорима опустил руки.

Акаши стоял в дверях. Он ждал реакции, это было очевидно. Но какой? Что он имел в виду? Мидорима начал постукивать пальцем по мячу, не в силах сдержать нервное возбуждение. При всех его отличиях Мидорима-из-Ракузан все еще оставался Мидоримой, а значит, не уделять внимания технике трехочковых в принципе не мог. Но если не после тренировок, то когда?

Кажется, он вошел во вкус — играть в шпиона было страшно, но невероятно захватывающе.

Если подумать, школа так близко, а перед уроками у него было слишком много времени, разве нет?

— Наверстываю за утро. — Радость от найденного решения слегка кружила голову, и прежде, чем описать высокую дугу, мяч несколько раз гулко отскочил от пола, послушно возвращаясь в ладонь. Громко зашуршала сетка, и Мидорима не был уверен, что смешок Акаши ему не послышался.

— Значит, сегодня ты занят?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — покладисто ответил тот.

Мидорима не обернулся, поэтому так и не узнал, ушел Акаши сразу или еще некоторое время наблюдал за ним. Почему-то казалось, что наблюдал.

Дома было непривычно сумрачно и тихо. Чертовски хотелось есть, но на плите, конечно же, ничего не шкворчало к его возвращению, так что пришлось освежить в памяти хотя бы один рецепт из скромного набора блюд, которые Мидорима умел готовить сам. Как оказалось, в выборе не было необходимости — зайти в магазин по дороге ему, конечно, в голову не пришло, а в холодильнике из подходящих продуктов нашлись только яйца.

За уроки он сел ближе к ночи, переделав с десяток домашних дел и вымотавшись ужасно. Дописывая последнее упражнение по английскому, он уже клевал носом.

Последнее, о чем подумал Мидорима, засыпая — завтра. Он все расскажет Акаши завтра.


	2. Chapter 2

— Да что, черт возьми...

Взъерошенный и сбитый с толку, Мидорима стоял посреди комнаты. Своей комнаты. На проводах, как в гнезде, топтались голуби, солнце косо падало на стол, стоящий у изголовья, и все было абсолютно, до последней пылинки как всегда.

Пока запах еды дразнил пустой желудок, а за стеной болтала по телефону сестра, Мидорима с параноидальной внимательностью изучил школьную сумку, стол, шкаф, проверил мобильник, но не нашел ничего необычного. Все было, кажется, на месте. Он правда вернулся.

Очень медленно, по миллиметру его стало отпускать. С каждым вдохом было все легче дышать. С каждым выдохом — все легче думать. Теперь единственным, что не вписывалось в теорию о чересчур правдоподобном сне, была дата — если верить часам, вчерашний день, проведенный в Ракузан, был действительно вчерашним.

Мидориму почти удивляла собственная готовность поверить в сверхъестественное. Довольствоваться совершенно нелогичным, но при этом — единственно возможным объяснением: на один день он провалился в параллельный мир. Но как это произошло? Что послужило причиной? И если он был там, то…

— Шинтаро, скоро гороскоп! Ты проснулся?

Мидорима спохватился и внимательнее посмотрел на часы — в это время он обычно уже выходил из душа и спускался в гостиную.

— Я иду, — крикнул он и принялся заправлять кровать.

К тому, что в гостиной его ждала не только мама, Мидорима оказался не готов.

— Доброе утро. — Такао сидел за столом и, запрокинув голову, смотрел, как Мидорима спускается. — Я вот зашел, как и обещал.

Обещал? Что обещал?

Кому?

Мидорима кивнул и сел на соседний стул. Выслушал гороскоп — с удачей сегодня у Раков было так себе, зато карманный фонарик у Мидоримы уже имелся, и не один, — и молча принялся за завтрак. Такао все это время потягивал заботливо предложенный мамой сок, бросал косые взгляды, но объяснять, что он там обещал, не спешил.

— Поднимемся на минутку к тебе? — широко улыбнулся он, когда, вопреки желанию Мидоримы, чашка из-под мисо окончательно опустела. — Я хотел одолжить кое-что, помнишь?

Мама поджала губы.

— Вы не опоздаете?

— Мы мигом, Мидорима-сан! Давай, Шин-чан, не тормози.

До того, как Мидорима успел сказать хоть слово, Такао буквально втащил его обратно наверх, в его комнату.

— Так, — негромко и непривычно серьезно сказал он, прислонившись к двери спиной. — Ну, выкладывай.

Мидорима отцепил его руку от своего рукава, не успевая решить, что лучше — все отрицать или чистосердечно признаться.

— Шин-чан, имей совесть! Знаешь, как я спал сегодня?

— Как? — тупо спросил Мидорима.

— Никак, блин. Я позвонить хотел сразу после полуночи, но решил, что ты не оценишь мое остроумие.

Из этих слов уже можно было сделать кое-какие выводы. Можно было бы, если бы полушарие мозга, отвечающее за логику, не отказало в самый неподходящий момент. Мидорима просто стоял и ждал, когда Такао отступит, даст, наконец, вздохнуть, улыбнется лукаво. И только плотнее сжал губы, когда ничего из этого не произошло.

— Почему бы нам не поговорить по дороге?

— Потому что в лучшем случае ты сменишь тему, а в худшем — будешь игнорировать меня, пока мы не приедем в школу.

Мидорима соврал бы, если бы возразил, что не собирался делать ничего подобного.

— Что тебя интересует? — сдался он.

Такао чересчур внимательно вгляделся ему в лицо. Переносица зачесалась — так захотелось поправить очки, но Мидорима удержался.

— Меня очень интересует, что было вчера.

Какое совпадение, устало подумал Мидорима. К счастью, Такао не стал ждать, пока он придумает очередной уклончивый ответ.

— Как мы познакомились?

Мидорима вытаращил глаза.

— Это еще что за вопрос?

— Я серьезно.

— Ты довольно беспардонно подвалил ко мне в начале года, и с тех пор никак не отвалишь. Какого черта?

Такао кивнул.

— Вот и я думаю. Какого черта вчера ты меня еле узнал, а на рикшу смотрел как на мои работы по английскому? Где был твой талисман дня? Как ты умудрился забыть все наши сто раз отработанные комбинации? Что это за «я объясню все завтра»? — Такао перевел дыхание и страдальчески свел брови. — И почему у меня такое чувство, что сегодня с тобой все в порядке, но ни черта из этого ты, блин, не помнишь?

Мидорима выждал несколько секунд, не столько ради драматического эффекта, сколько сдерживая тревогу, волной прокатившуюся от дернувшегося кадыка до кончиков пальцев.

— Мы опоздаем в школу. Пойдем, — сказал он, и прежде, чем Такао успел возмутиться, добавил: — Я правда объясню по дороге.

* * *

После того, как Мидорима в общих чертах описал свой вчерашний день, Такао был немногословен.

— Ох ты ж, — сказал он и выругался. Таких слов Мидорима от него, кажется, еще не слышал.

— Можешь не верить. — Он покрепче сжал фонарик в кармане. — Дело твое.

— Что? Конечно, верю. Ты бы в жизни такого не придумал, тем более за чистую монету бы не выдавал.

Удивительное дело — сегодня утром, что бы Такао ни говорил, Мидорима чувствовал себя все более и более уязвленным. Кажется, так бывало раньше, в первые недели их знакомства, но он быстро научился не принимать подколки Такао близко к сердцу. Неужели всего лишь за день он настолько от них отвык?

— То есть ты был там. Значит, получается, тут была версия тебя из Ракузан? — Озвучил Такао заключение, к которому уже давно пришел Мидорима, и хмыкнул. — То-то ты был такой… своеобразный.

— Какой? — уточнил Мидорима.

Он шагал по серому полотну тротуара, жадно вслушивался в молчание Такао и жалел, что дорога до школы была не бесконечной. Они словно поменялись ролями — теперь Такао был волен как откровенничать, так и… да нет, ерунда. С чего бы ему секретничать, если он отлично понимает, насколько Мидориме важно узнать каждую деталь?

— Да так. Слегка переборщил с цинизмом и снобизмом. Ничего катастрофического, в общем, — улыбнулся Такао, мельком перехватил взгляд Мидоримы и тут же опустил глаза, увлеченно складывая сорванную травинку пополам снова и снова. — Главное, мы все равно обыграли Сеншинкан, верно? Добро пожаловать на Зимний кубок, Шин-чан!

Такао был прав, пройти отборочные было главной задачей. Наверное. Что-то странное творилось исключительно с приоритетами Мидоримы — потому что теперь он был не на шутку раздражен. Не имея возможности припереть Такао к стенке, как сделал тот меньше получаса назад, Мидорима просто остановился.

— Что такое? — Такао обернулся, сделав по инерции еще пару шагов.

Мидорима и сам не знал. Такао очень хотелось в чем-нибудь обвинить, но в чем? Ты слишком мало мне рассказал? Тебе не интересно, что со мной вчера было?

А разве ему должно быть интересно?

— Мы… — Мидорима задержался взглядом на руках Такао, не остававшихся в покое ни на мгновение. — Вы молодцы.

Это прозвучало так натянуто и фальшиво, что брови Такао взлетели.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — словно извиняясь произнес он, и Мидорима почувствовал, что это так, Такао в самом деле не понимал.

Мидорима, кажется, тоже.

* * *

Мидорима предпочел бы думать, что не был готов вновь проснуться в Киото. Что это шло вразрез со здравым смыслом, наукой и теорией вероятности, что он не допускал такой возможности ни на минуту.

Но еще до того, как он открыл глаза, его рука потянулась к будильнику и замерла на полпути, избежав столкновения с краем стола.

Один раз — случайность, два — уже почти закономерность. Мидорима все возвращался и возвращался к этой мысли, пока стоял под душем, готовил омлет, собирал тетради, чаще обычного сверяясь с расписанием. Еще он думал, что относится к явно ненормальным вещам слишком легко, но додумать не успел — пора было идти в школу, он не хотел снова подвергать себя риску разоблачения, пропуская утренние тренировки, — и мысль оборвалась, истаяв за захлопнутой дверью квартиры.

Акаши в зале утром так и не появился, и Мидорима, стягивая потную форму, почувствовал себя обманутым. Ради кого он так старательно разыгрывал этот спектакль, что даже справился с проклятыми линзами?

Прежняя неуверенность куда-то исчезла. Цинизм и снобизм, верно, Такао? Что ж, Мидорима не был Кисе; он никогда не проявлял таланта к актерскому искусству, но эта роль была, черт возьми, ему по зубам.

Акаши появился только к началу уроков и ни жестом, ни словом не выдавал своей заинтересованности. Позавчера его любопытство, казалось, переходило все границы приличий, но за день что-то в корне изменилось. То и дело возвращаясь взглядом к безупречно выпрямленной спине, Мидорима запоздало догадался, что вчера здесь побывал он настоящий. Мог ли он что-то рассказать? В чем-то признаться?

Он сам вчера был искренен с Такао, в основном, потому, что тот не оставил ему выбора. Но стал бы Акаши спрашивать напрямую? Тот Акаши, которого Мидорима знал, точно не стал бы. Но Акаши, сидящий перед ним…

Мидорима поставил запятую так резко, что сломал карандаш и раздраженно защелкал рычажком, чтобы выдвинуть новый стержень.

Он был искренен?

Он рассказал про Киото и Ракузан. Про его смятение, утренний звонок и беседы с Акаши на грани фола Такао не узнал ровным счетом ничего. Мидорима не скрывал этого намеренно, просто… просто есть вещи, о которых трудно говорить даже с Такао. Особенно с Такао. О которых в принципе трудно говорить.

Так стоило ли удивляться, что тот ответил неискренностью на неискренность?

— Обед. — Перед носом у Мидоримы мелькнули пестрые палочки.

Дремоту, навеянную далеко не самым увлекательным на памяти Мидоримы уроком истории, как рукой сняло. Сколько бы ни было у него в запасе возможностей привыкнуть к этому Акаши, ему это вряд ли удастся.

— Я не голоден, — соврал он и тут же пожалел.

— Обед — это не только акт совместного поглощения пищи. Иногда это всего лишь повод поговорить. — Акаши для наглядности постучал кончиками палочек по губам. — В твоем согласии я был бы крайне заинтересован.

Мидорима понятия не имел, чего ожидать от предстоящего разговора, но отказываться было бы уже крайне невежливо.

— Где ты хотел пообедать? — напряженно спросил он.

И увидел, как Акаши улыбнулся, хоть улыбка и не отразилась на его лице.

— Здесь.

Он развернул свой стул и теперь сидел, едва не упираясь коленями в колени.

— Угощайся, — дружелюбно сказал он Мидориме, который не мог не коситься на идеально приготовленное бенто — из дома он успел захватить только яблоко, недальновидно съеденное сразу же после тренировки.

Мидорима перевел взгляд на протянутые палочки и замер.

— Я еще не проголодался, — повторил он, но палочки — цвета морской волны, с мелким узором из листьев у основания, купленные в прошлом году как талисман дня перед тестом по математике, — взял. Пришлось даже прикусить язык, чтобы не вырвался вопрос, как они оказались у Акаши.

Акаши фыркнул:

— Да, конечно.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — напомнил Мидорима после пары минут сосредоточенного молчания с его стороны и жевания со стороны Акаши.

Акаши кивнул.

— Нужно заказать новые мячи. Широгане-сан давно об этом говорит, но руки у него дойдут не раньше, чем через полгода.

Это прозвучало так буднично, что Мидорима поднял брови.

— И все?

— Если у тебя есть еще какие-то пожелания, я готов их выслушать.

У Мидоримы не было пожеланий — то есть, были, но озвучивать их точно не стоило.

— Губы лучше не кусай, — посоветовал Акаши тем же ровным тоном, каким только что говорил о мячах. Мидорима выронил палочку, и она дробно простучала по парте. — Ты так делаешь, когда волнуешься. Ты же сейчас не волнуешься?

— Нет. — Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Палочки ты мне отдал вчера и попросил вернуть сегодня. И напомнить, когда я начну есть на твоем столе, что ты вообще-то запрещаешь мне это делать.

Разочарование, которого в голосе Акаши, вполне возможно, не было вовсе, придавило Мидориму бетонной плитой. Даже когда его отчитывали родители или тренер, он не чувствовал себя и вполовину настолько бесполезным и глупым, каким чувствовал себя сейчас.

— Почему? — спросил он лишь бы не промолчать, сказать хоть что-то.

— И правда, почему? Я спрашиваю тебя об этом каждый раз, но внятного ответа пока так и не дождался.

Мидорима помотал головой.

— Почему ты говоришь мне все это?

Акаши достал салфетку, вытер ей губы, положил в опустевшую коробочку и отодвинул на угол парты.

— Потому что ты попросил.

Безо всякой на то причины Мидорима вдруг почувствовал себя очень одиноко. Он немного поерзал на стуле, глотая стыдную и неуместную жалость к себе, потом выпалил:

— Я не просил.

Вышло резко и даже грубо. Акаши смотрел на него со все возрастающим интересом.

— Не вижу смысла вас различать, — сказал он после недолгих размышлений.

Теперь Мидорима растерялся. Он бросил взгляд на часы, но времени до начала урока было еще полно.

— Я все вчера рассказал?

— Не все, я полагаю, но главное — да.

Интересно, что Акаши подразумевал под главным? Спрашивать почему-то было нельзя.

— Хорошо.

Так было проще, гораздо проще. Только кисловатый привкус поражения портил момент, будто чернильная клякса на листе дорогой гладкой бумаги.

На математике они писали тест.

* * *

Никто, кроме Акаши, ни о чем не догадался.

Хаяма тащился со своих же шуток с такой силой, что не замечал ничего вокруг; Небуя снова подсунул перед тренировкой какой-то сверток, соблазнительно пахнущий разными соусами, и Мидорима снова решительно отказался. Потом какой-то парень из первогодок — по всей видимости, самый смелый, — попросил Акаши рассказать про Зимние кубки прошлых лет, и тот с удовольствием рассказал, даже нашел в клубной комнате древние выпуски «Баскетбольного вестника». Все эти номера Мидорима знал наизусть, как и прозвучавшую историю — а это означало, что в этой ветви реальности все шло как надо, по крайней мере, до весны.

— Ты занят сегодня? — вновь поинтересовался Акаши, наблюдая, как Мидорима закрывает свой шкафчик и перекидывает сумку через плечо. Взгляд сковывал движения, Мидорима казался себе угловатым и нескладным.

— Нет, — настороженно ответил он.

Акаши просветлел от улыбки и неспеша пошел из раздевалки, кивком поманив за собой. Его любовь к театральным эффектам могла была бы показаться нелепой, если бы он не отражался в каждом жесте, как в зеркале, исполняя их с поистине королевским достоинством.

Они поднялись по лестнице, потом снова спустились — Мидорима плохо ориентировался в здании и понимал только, что идут они не в столовую. Акаши всю дорогу молчал, ни разу не замедлил шаг и не обернулся, просто остановился рядом с каким-то классом, достал из кармана ключ и отпер дверь.

Это было больше похоже на клубную комнату. На стенах висели плакаты и старая стенгазета с одним отклеившимся уголком, пестрящие закладками книги стояли на полках, лежали на столах и подоконниках: «Сеги сквозь века», «Пятьдесят лучших партий сеги в деталях», несколько экземпляров одного и того же справочника по шахматам.

— Мы начали партию и не доиграли, — пояснил Акаши, осторожно протискиваясь к парте у окна. На ней действительно лежала доска с уже расставленными фигурами.

Прочувствовать момент никак не получалось; Мидорима хлопал глазами и думал о том, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, каким бы своевольным ни был этот мир. О том, насколько ценны эти вещи.

Потом встряхнул головой, машинально потрогал воздух над переносицей и спросил:

— Чей был ход?

— Мой, — ответил Акаши и безо всякого перехода поинтересовался: — Где лучше, там или тут?

Мидорима не сразу понял, о чем он, а когда понял, захотелось уточнить, во что именно они не доиграли.

— Это риторический вопрос.

— Я не против риторики.

— Тогда следует определить, что значит «лучше».

Акаши улыбнулся.

— Ты всегда превосходно прятал себя за нагромождением бесполезных рассуждений и логики.

Мидорима от неожиданности посмотрел Акаши прямо в глаза.

— Что?

— Что? — почти весело переспросил тот. — Я не прав?

«Если бы не я, ты бы из дома, блин, вообще не выходил, когда Раки в рейтинге ниже шестого места, — пронеслось вдруг в голове. — Что? Я не прав?» Был жаркий день, и Такао кряхтел и потел, заставляя рикшу ехать в горку, но все равно смеялся. Мидорима сказал, чтобы он прекратил и не сбивал дыхание, после чего Такао заржал так, что потерял управление, и они съехали вниз, не опрокинувшись только каким-то чудом.

Мидорима поймал во взгляде Акаши тень удивления и понял, что улыбается.

— Вернемся к этому разговору позже, — решительно сказал он.

Акаши только пожал плечами, но партию в сеги они все-таки продолжили.

* * *

— О капитан! Сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы турнир начался уже сейчас, — простонал Такао, не поднимая головы с коленей. — Я не выдержу еще три недели таких тренировок.

— Развел тут море-океан. — Мияджи смял обертку от шоколадки и кинул Такао в темечко. — Вытри сопли, мелкий, и одевайся, все уже уходят.

Такао все-таки встал, подобрал бумажку и, пошатываясь, побрел к мусорному ведру.

— Играю с вами уже почти полгода. И где уважение? Где? Лишь бы посмеяться над человеком, негодяи, как вам не стыдно.

Ооцубо ухватил его за майку, и Такао едва не споткнулся.

— Эй, полегче. Сам-то над другими пошутить не дурак, а?

Мгновенно изменившись в лице, Такао подмигнул ему, и только тогда перехватил взгляд Мидоримы.

— Что такое, Шин-чан?

Видимо, чересчур пристальный взгляд.

— Все нормально, — прохладно ответил он и засунул кружку с карикатурным портретом Эйнштейна в колпаке звездочета и надписью «Неизбежность неизбежна» — почему-то сестра решила, что упражняться в остроумии нужно обязательно на его талисмане, — поглубже в сумку.

С самого утра все было нормально, даже слишком. Такао вел себя как ни в чем не бывало: дурачился, вертелся на уроке, пытаясь списать, болтал без умолку обо всем… кроме того, о чем Мидорима действительно хотел поговорить.

Возможно, если бы Такао полез к нему с расспросами, советами и утешениями, Мидорима бы только фыркнул и ничего не рассказал; но безразличие Такао сбивало с толку куда больше, чем его обычная назойливость. Почему?

Мысли Мидоримы слишком часто в последние дни ходили по кругу; ничего не оставалось, кроме как пустить и эту проблему на самотек.

Мидорима не предусмотрел вероятность того, что никакой проблемы может не быть вовсе.

— Странное дело, — сказал Такао в воздух, словно не обращался к Мидориме, а так, рассуждал, — вроде столько всего хочу рассказать, но это же тебе про тебя рассказывать придется. И как-то у меня не получается.

Они стояли уже у самого дома, и Мидорима секунду назад был уверен, что сейчас прозвучит взаимное сухое «пока», и десятки незаданных вопросов так и останутся без ответа.

— И ты говоришь мне это, чтобы что? — медленно произнес он, удивляясь своим же словам. Еще недавно он бы просто не нашелся, что ответить на такое внезапное откровение.

Такао тоже бросил на него выразительный, чуть удивленный взгляд.

— Чтобы не создавать лишних проблем. Ты же черт знает что себе придумаешь, если десять раз не объяснить. — Он помолчал немного, потом скептически приподнял бровь. — А, ты уже придумал.

— Что?

— Да брось, по глазам вижу.

Что там такого с его глазами? Мидорима на всякий случай занялся разглядыванием соседской крыши.

Такао хихикнул:

— Мастер маскировки. — Еще с минуту потоптавшись у порога, он не выдержал: — Так мне идти, или мы все-таки поговорим нормально?

— Поговорим, — решился Мидорима. — Проходи.

* * *

— И ты такой, чуть ли не по слогам: «Та-ка-о?», я говорю, мол, ну да — кто еще-то, блин! — а ты фыркнул и стоишь, смотришь. Я даже спрашивать ничего не стал, потому что сразу понятно было, что с тобой что-то серьезно не так. Предупредил только, что пешком придется, потому что, ну, в рикше насрано, вчера же никто про это не вспомнил. А ты помолчал и говоришь: «В рикше?»

Такао вытаращил глаза и сделал несколько экспрессивных жестов.

— Я чуть не спросил: «Ты кто?» И вот теперь думаю, надо было.

Он разошелся очень легко, стоило только Мидориме рассказать про команду Ракузан и упомянуть, что Акаши почти сразу обо всем догадался.

— Но вы выиграли.

— Да, мы… ну, это все-таки ты. — Такао улыбнулся почти смущенно. — Мы когда в школу пришли, ты сказал, что понимаешь, что у меня куча вопросов, но с этим надо смириться, объяснишь ты все только завтра. Я и смирился, какие варианты. Ты как-то очень убедительно это сказал.

«Потому что ты попросил». Это безоговорочное доверие опять отозвалось у Мидоримы странным, неприятным чувством.

— Это не я сказал.

— Все еще на стадии отрицания? — Такао явно хотел пошутить, но вышло неудачно. — Ну так вот, — замялся он, — мы немножко разыгрались перед матчем, и пошло не как по маслу, конечно, но вполне прилично для уровня Сеншинкан. А парни вообще, кажется, ничего не заметили.

— А вчера? — сказал Мидорима и понял, что просто оттягивает момент, когда рассказывать снова придется ему.

— Вчера ты написал тест по физике. — Мидорима ждал продолжения. — Что? Ты не стал вдруг двоечником-разгильдяем, знаешь ли. Разница между... тем тобой и этим не настолько велика.

Это было понятно, но Такао почему-то выглядел так, будто все еще не договорил.

— Ты сказал, что звонил мне.

Мидорима не сразу понял. От раздражения задышал глубже.

— Он звонил?

— Он сказал. А звонил ты, конечно.

Конечно, звонил. Глупо было забыть об этом.

— Я не нашел тебя в списке контактов. — Объяснение было явно недостаточным, но этот звонок находился в категории личного, как и разговоры с Акаши, а говорить о личном Мидорима не мог и не умел.

— Как ты вообще до этого додумался.

Нужно было срочно что-то делать с непрекращающимся чувством дежавю. Но если у того Такао все же были причины задать подобный вопрос, то разве были они у этого?

— Благодаря тебе я выяснил, что не учусь в Шутоку. Ты пожелал мне удачи, сказал, что мы встретимся на турнире. Все.

Такао будто бы не обратил внимания на чрезмерную сухость и этого пересказа.

— Скажи-ка мне, Шин-чан. — Мидорима давно научился слышать серьезность за этим шутливым тоном, и потому насторожился. — Долго ты собираешься туда-сюда болтаться?

— Не знаю, — помедлив, признался он.

— Пора бы разобраться, что к чему. — Такао улыбнулся, почесал бровь. — А то кто знает, окажемся ли мы с тобой на одной половине поля, когда начнется турнир.

Конечно же, Мидорима думал и об этом тоже.

— Ты будешь играть со мной в любом случае, — усмехнулся он.

— С одним из вас я буду играть в любом случае, — поправил Такао. — Но вот ты со мной — не в любом.

* * *

Мидорима и сам знал, что нужно разобраться.

Шли дни, и чем дольше он бездействовал, тем сильнее жгло чувство вины. Он не должен был плыть по течению. Не должен был получать удовольствие от тех вещей, от которых получал. От того, что живет один — с одной стороны, никто не приготовит и не уберет, с другой — никто не обидится и не намусорит. От прогулок по незнакомому городу. От общения с Акаши — пусть было трудно расслабиться в его присутствии, зато он был живым, настоящим, как раньше; он восхищал, а не заставлял испытывать горькое чувство потери и разочарования. Каждый второй день Мидорима засыпал с надеждой и страхом — что, если его кредит на волшебство исчерпан? Что, если вчера он побывал в чужом, но таком притягательном мире в последний раз?

Это судьба, оправдывался он перед собой. Судьба никогда не дает шанс просто так. И продолжал не искать выхода, продолжал пропускать слова Такао мимо ушей.

Конечно, он не хотел играть против Шутоку. Но до турнира оставалось еще много, так много времени.

К тому же чередование разнообразных тренировок давало заметный результат. Мидорима улучшил время своих нормативов, с лета остававшееся практически неизменным, отточил технику ведения мяча, которая никогда не была его сильным местом.

Что до приемов, о которых говорил Акаши — Мидорима, как оказалось, частично их знал.

— Смысл в том, чтобы сменить направление движения почти моментально. Смотри.

Акаши метнулся вправо, влево, обошел невидимого противника и забросил мяч. Пот с него лил ручьем; Мидорима подумал, что сегодня стоит обойтись без сеги — они слишком задержались, Акаши тоже должен отдыхать, да и Мидориме не мешало бы лечь пораньше. Вчера он просидел полночи в надежде узнать, как работает перемещение, но с непривычки все-таки уснул. Проснулся в Киото с красными глазами и головной болью. Разумнее всего было бы доспать, пропустив утреннюю тренировку, но как Мидорима ни старался себя заставить — не смог.

Он попробовал повторить движения Акаши. Мышцы болели, и ноги слушались с трудом.

— Береги колени. Нагрузки не космические, конечно, но трюки из арсенала Аомине требуют особой деликатности в исполнении.

— Никогда не понимал, как ему это удается.

— Для него это — жизнь. Единственное, что имеет значение.

Акаши заблокировал Мидориму, и тот медленно и неуклюже, но все же его обошел. Каждая победа над Акаши, даже вот так, на тренировке, будила в Мидориме восторг — и смутное желание извиниться, за которое тут же становилось стыдно.

— Поэтому ему ничего не стоит войти в зону, — продолжил за спиной Акаши. — Для тебя это куда более трудоемкая задача.

Мидорима споткнулся на ровном месте и едва не промазал. Когда он повернулся, Акаши оказался ближе, чем он ожидал.

— Которую ты еще не решил, не так ли? — почти удивленно сказал тот, словно только что догадался.

Мидорима молчал. Акаши препарировал его взглядом до тех пор, пока не нашел то, что искал.

— Я не донесу тебя до дома, если ты заснешь прямо здесь. А ты явно собираешься, — заявил он, легко сменив тему. Потом напомнил, не дождавшись никакой реакции: — Самое время собрать мячи и идти домой спать, Шинтаро. Иногда нужно просто выспаться.

* * *

Нестройная мелодия сама собой перетекла в полузабытую сонату Шуберта. Спустя несколько тактов Мидорима запнулся, поморщился, взял аккорд чисто — но настроение уже пропало. Тогда он закрыл крышку и оперся на нее локтями, положил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы. В лакированной поверхности отразилось его усталое, недовольное лицо.

В Киото не было пианино — разумно, в общем-то, только лишние траты при покупке или перевозке, да и риск повредить инструмент слишком высок. Сомнительное удовольствие от получаса игры пару раз в месяц не стоило того. Наверное. Мидорима теперь ничего не знал наверняка, все его желания, проблемы, даже воспоминания казались зыбкими, ненастоящими.

— Тихо! Брат играет! — громким шепотом предупредили за стенкой. Мидорима повернулся и успел увидеть, как кто-то аккуратно прикрывает дверь.

Ацуко не была бы его сестрой, если бы не держалась при нем прохладно и даже ершисто; но в такие вот моменты Мидорима с теплотой думал о том, насколько она в самом деле к нему привязана. Это было и смешно, и неловко, и даже немного грустно. Нервный, замкнутый, недостаточно целеустремленный — какой он мог подать ей пример?

Мидорима со вздохом открыл клавиатуру и начал сонату с начала. Может быть, музыка все-таки поможет упорядочить мысли — со вчерашнего вечера и до сих пор черт знает, что творилось в его голове.

Его двойник может войти в зону. А он не может. Вернее, не смог — и как только не вспоминал о своей неудаче с самого матча?

В чем между ними разница? Как это узнать? Вопросы, вопросы, опять вопросы; у Мидоримы уже подобралась коллекция на любой вкус и цвет, и ни одного подходящего ответа.

Хуже, чем узнать, что все вокруг уже сделали дело, за которое ты даже не брался, может быть только новость, что его уже сделал ты сам.

Если Мидорима хотел разобраться, нужно было заняться расследованием всерьез. Если он верил, что провидение существовало — что ж, вполне возможно, его задача заключалась не только в том, чтобы сыграть несколько партий в сеги. Но подражать себе тут и сочинять себя там — вот и все, на что пока хватало сил.

Техника исполнения была уже не та, и Мидорима бросил попытки справиться со сложным пассажем. Закрыл крышку, на этот раз уверенно, поднялся к себе. Выходной день тянулся, не насыщенный смыслом; стоило выйти на улицу, размяться, сходить на площадку, но крайне неблагоприятный гороскоп будто бы оправдывал апатию и безделье.

Три сообщения от Такао, больше напоминавшие телеграммы, отнеслись к такой стратегии весьма скептически.

«дома сидишь»

«посмотрел гороскоп раки в полной заднице скоро приду жди»

«сорри задержался в магазине скоро приду жди!1»

Мидорима не понимал, зачем Такао это нужно. Он вообще не очень понимал, зачем тот постоянно был рядом, но предпочитал не спрашивать.

Такао действительно объявился минут десять спустя.

— Так, — с порога засуетился он, полез в карман, потом в сумку. — На, держи, и пойдем отсюда.

Мидорима машинально подставил ладони, и в них упал ярко-оранжевый браслет.

— Чем ярче, говорят, тем надежней. Этот самый вырвиглазный из всех, что были, я оба ящика в магазине перебрал.

Все еще не находя слов, Мидорима перевел взгляд на Такао. Тот едва не приплясывал от нетерпения.

— Это на руку надевается, — пояснил он и даже потянулся: — Тебе помочь?

— Разумеется, я справлюсь, — отрезал Мидорима.

И немедленно демонстративно справился. Такао кивнул.

— Теперь переодевайся и побежали.

— Куда?

— До набережной и обратно. А потом на площадку. — Такао посмотрел на Мидориму немного странно и вздохнул: — Сам подумай, нам с тобой играть, а мы в два раза меньше тренируемся. Чтобы я упустил такую возможность? Шутишь? Переодевайся, давай, я убегаю через две минуты.

Завязывая шнурки, Мидорима запоздало удивился, почему, собственно, послушался и теперь торопится как на пожар, но позволил этому вопросу остаться риторическим.

* * *

До турнира оставалось чуть больше недели, и из всей команды Ракузан, вернее, из основного ее состава, Мидорима продолжал опасаться только одного человека. Совершенно незаинтересованный, тихий, незаметный Маюзуми как нельзя лучше подходил под определение «себе на уме». Самый старший из всех, он не выказывал никакого недовольства руководством Акаши, но, Мидорима был уверен, не постеснялся бы при желании честно и откровенно выразить свое отношение к нему.

И не только к нему.

Мидорима побаивался разоблачения, но, вместе с тем, был заинтригован. В единственном диалоге, который между ними состоялся, Маюзуми показал себя ироничным и вдумчивым собеседником; но из-за отстраненности, с которой тот держался, завязать разговор было не так-то легко. Нужен был хоть какой-то повод, предлог, пусть даже и учебный, и найти его Мидориме никак не удавалось.

Предлог нашел его сам.

— Твои книги, — сказал Маюзуми, сопроводив свои слова стопкой книг, глухо бухнувшейся на скамейку. — Извини, что сразу все.

Переплеты и издания действительно были знакомы. Когда Мидорима изучал книжную полку в своей комнате, он удивился, что там отсутствовало кое-что из любимого. Теперь стало ясно, почему.

— Спасибо. — Мидорима сделал вид, что сосредоточенно складывает одежду, пока прикидывал в уме — достаточно ли высока вероятность, что Маюзуми брал книги именно для себя и именно для того, чтобы прочесть их в первый раз.

— Приятно было убедиться, что у Акаши хороший вкус, — неожиданно опередил его Маюзуми.

Акаши? Мидорима еще раз оглядел стопку книг и понял, по чьей рекомендации сам прочитал большую часть из них.

— У меня есть еще несколько… хороших, — зачем-то сказал он.

— Я помню. — Маюзуми присел на скамейку и принялся разминать запястья. — Я бы хотел одолжить их после турнира.

Складывалось впечатление, что их отношения были куда лучше, чем Мидорима предполагал.

— Хорошо.

— Ты им совершенно очарован, так ведь? — Мидорима поперхнулся от такой прямоты и бестактности, и, кажется, слегка покраснел. Он хотел одернуть Маюзуми, но не подобрал слов — тот будто бы просто озвучил свое наблюдение, совершенно не интересуясь ни его уместностью, ни реакцией Мидоримы. Потом так же бесстрастно продолжил: — И не только ты. Все мы, пожалуй. Акаши безупречен до неестественности. И мне это не нравится.

— Не нравится?

Перестав воспринимать замечание Маюзуми на свой счет, Мидорима почувствовал, что может и даже хочет об этом поговорить.

— Все в один голос твердят, что он побеждает как дышит. Да, это здорово, но, как по мне, слишком похоже на зависимость. Что для него турнир? Новая доза?

Мидорима нахмурился.

— Акаши просто опытный стратег. В этом нет ничего предосудительного.

— Да, я знаю. Играл с ним в шахматы. Думал, что умею.

Это было слишком знакомо, но Мидорима подавил улыбку — отрывистая, сухая манера речи Маюзуми не располагала к проявлению эмоций.

— Хотя я слышал и другое. Слышал, что он проиграл однажды.

Мидорима насторожился. Таких слухов про Акаши на его памяти не ходило никогда.

— Мало ли что говорят, — не слишком уверенно отмахнулся он.

— Я как-то привык верить Акаши на слово. — Маюзуми бросил на него невыразительный взгляд. — Но верится с трудом, вот я и решил уточнить.

— У меня?

Маюзуми не сводил с него глаз, и Мидорима похолодел от догадки.

— Не знаю, что он имел в виду, — с трудом выговорил он, — но ты ошибся.

Но ведь это многое объясняет, Шинтаро.

— Акаши никогда не проигрывал.

Допусти хотя бы на секунду, что это так. Это же то, что ты искал.

— Тем более мне.


	3. Chapter 3

— Па-адъем!

— Так точно!

За стеной что-то упало, раздалось отчаянное: «Да не орите, дайте проснуться нормально!»

Мидорима разлепил глаза, уперся взглядом в дощатый настил и сел так резко, что ударился головой.

Сверху зафыркали.

— Всего лишь выезд в тренировочный лагерь, никаких дополнительных локаций ты не открыл. Выдыхай.

— Господи, — пробормотал Мидорима сквозь зубы, убаюкивая в ладонях ушибленный лоб. На мгновение стало действительно страшно. Переждав звон в ушах, он осторожно отпустил голову, прикрыл глаза и поправил перекрутившийся на запястье браслет.

Ярко-оранжевый браслет, который он так и не снял после пробежки воскресным вечером, сам собой стал чем-то вроде индикатора реальности. Ошибиться в школе было бы, конечно, сложно; но лишняя константа в его иррациональном положении лишней совершенно точно не была. Вещественность браслета была надежнее воспоминаний и рефлексов.

К тому же поправлять его мгновенно вошло в привычку — какой невротик не будет рад лишнему способу занять беспокойные руки.

— Почему нас не предупредили заранее?

— Иди у тренера спроси. Вчера он выманил нас из зала, пообещав угостить за свой счет, запихал в автобус и привез сюда. Я предлагал подать на него в суд за вранье и похищение, но ужин был ничего, а родители в курсе, так что формально... Как самочувствие, кстати?

— Никто не подает в суд за вранье. — Мидорима прислушался к телу. — Меня избили?

С верхнего яруса свесилась пятка и чуть не нанесла дополнительный урон, за ней показалась заспанная физиономия Такао.

— Да. Просто, знаешь, твое занудство перешло все разумные границы. Мы посовещались и решили, что час расплаты настал.

— Не мое, очевидно, — машинально отозвался Мидорима и поморщился, потянувшись за телефоном. Болело все, от бедер и предплечий до косых мышц живота, даже нажимать на кнопки было утомительно. — Нужно найти веер.

— Удачи.

— Удачи не будет, пока я не найду веер. Раки сегодня на девятом месте.

Такао с кряхтением спрыгнул с кровати и подхватил с пола тренировочные штаны.

— Слушай, как ты жил до того, как узнал про гороскопы, Шин-чан? Что удерживало тебя на плаву, когда Раки на девятом месте?

— Надувной спасательный круг, — сказал Мидорима, и, пока Такао таращился на него, наконец-то осмотрелся.

— Убавь количество скепсиса во взгляде, — Такао бросил попытки распознать сарказм, закончил одеваться и накинул на плечи полотенце. — У нас с тобой почти королевские покои, некоторых вчетвером расселили.

— Меня устраивает, — пожал плечами Мидорима. — Не все ли равно, в каких условиях пару раз поспать.

Такао поежился.

— Вот когда вы еще и повторяете друг за другом... — нервно бросил он и ушел умываться, не договорив.

«Это же тебе про тебя рассказывать придется».

Вот этот момент, когда они заступали за неизвестно кем и когда проведенную черту, Мидорима научился ловить удивительно тонко. За чертой, чтобы Такао не замолкал, не отворачивался и не отшучивался, надо было задать прицельный, конкретный вопрос; по умолчанию же вся информация о двойнике из Ракузан охранялась ревностно и благоговейно. Неизвестно, было ли у Мидоримы право по этому поводу выходить из себя.

С другой стороны, дойди дело до открытой ссоры, что он мог вменить Такао? Важные учебные новости и детали тренировок тот пересказывал исправно, а спрашивать что-то в духе: «Ну, и о чем мы с тобой вчера разговаривали?» Мидориме казалось верхом идиотизма. К тому же он прекрасно осознавал, как старательно сам избегает разговоров о Ракузан — хотя, в каком-то смысле, Такао это не касалось вовсе.

Оставалось глотать обиду, догадываться и терпеть.

То, что складывалось по обрывкам фраз, жестам, улыбкам, «потому что ты попросил», Мидориме нравилось чем дальше, тем меньше. Тот, второй, был ироничным, самодовольным и убедительным. Был интересным. Он был тем, кого слушался Акаши, и тем, кого Такао то ли боялся, то ли боготворил... то ли черт знает, как эти симптомы вообще следовало толковать. Он мог войти в зону. Он абсолютно, совершенно точно не был Мидоримой.

При этом именно им он и был.

Все это крутилось в голове за завтраком и аппетита совсем не добавляло, но, вынужденный через день питаться полуфабрикатами и собственной стряпней, Мидорима и не заметил, как смел все подчистую. Со смутным удовлетворением понаблюдав, как Накатани-сан возвращает на место каждого, кто оставил в миске хотя бы комочек риса, Мидорима поднялся из-за стола.

Мияджи оскорбленно запнулся посреди очередного авторского анекдота. Строго говоря, слушать еще и его потуги после самосмеек Хаямы было невыносимо, но такое вопиющее, хоть и непреднамеренное нахальство похоронило надежду снова одолжить у него веер, поэтому Мидорима тайком перед тренировкой успел сложить и сунуть в карман только совсем маленький, бумажный.

* * *

Выбежав следом за Кимурой на проселочную дорогу, Мидорима поглубже вдохнул прохладный декабрьский воздух и почувствовал, как беспокойство уходит. Под кроссовками глухо пружинила присыпанная снегом, как сахарной пудрой, грунтовка, а поседевшая листва излучала какую-то высшую мудрость, рядом с которой Мидорима со всеми своими двойниками и проблемами был лишь еще одной снежинкой, не более...

Что-то больно ударилось в лопатку, Мидорима сбился с шага и грозно обернулся.

«Я не при делах», — уверяли беззащитно раскрытые ладони Такао, ангельская улыбка им вторила, и рука сама собой зачерпнула пригоршню снега с низкой каменной ограды.

Снежок просвистел над темной макушкой и впечатался аккурат в плечо многоуважаемому Мияджи-сенпаю.

— Охренели?! — взвился он, с крайне тревожными намерениями прибавляя скорость, и в насмешливом «ой-ой-ой» Такао засквозил искренний ужас. Проклиная его увертливость и свою неудачливость, Мидорима перестал коситься назад и тоже втопил.

Неожиданный кросс завершился у дуба, одиноко стерегущего крутой поворот. Под взволнованные окрики Ооцубо процессия совершила три круга по квелой припорошенной траве, пока в ход не пошла доисторическая тактическая хитрость: Мияджи затормозил, притаившись за широким стволом, и Мидорима, в запоздалой попытке сменить направление, поскользнулся и полетел лицом в снег.

— Ку-уда, дурень!

— Шин-чан, ты как? Встать можешь? Давай, ну... Да брось, потом найдем твои очки!

Все расплывалось, и Мидорима, еще оглушенный падением, слепо шарил руками в снежно-травяной каше.

— Вам сколько лет, дураки, десять?! Куда вы понеслись? Навернулся зачем? Ай, дураки, не могу...

— Мияджи Киеши, я тебя, как взрослого и умного, спрашиваю: ты-то чем думал? У нас турнир на носу! А если у ребенка перелом?

— Да что я...

— У меня ничего не болит, — возразил Мидорима, растерянно примеряя на себя обозначение «ребенок». Такао снова потянул его вверх с тихим: «Вставай...», и на этот раз преуспел. Потом рука исчезла.

— У меня болит, — отрезал Ооцубо. Судя по гомону, за ним собралась уже почти вся команда. — Голова от вас у меня болит. Очки нашлись?

— Нашлись, — сдержанно отозвался откуда-то снизу Такао.

— Целые?

— Ну, так, — Такао помедлил и вложил Мидориме в руку дужку. И еще одну дужку. — Собрать можно, — с фальшивой бодростью резюмировал он.

Мидорима поднес половинки очков к глазам и прозрел, но только наполовину.

— Правого стекла нет.

Странно, но спокойствие в его флегматичной интонации было неподдельным. Странно, потому что раньше было бы иначе. А теперь... просто неудачный день. Да и неудачный ли? Приноровившись играть в линзах, он уже не вполне понимал, почему так трясется над очками. Банальная предусмотрительность: баскетбол — контактный спорт, рано или поздно они бы пострадали, и уж точно лучше так, чем в разгар матча.

— О, черт, — поразительно единодушно взвыли Мияджи и Такао, явно не разделяя его философский настрой.

— Ищите, — сказал Ооцубо, хотя Такао уже опустился на корточки и принялся снова прочесывать истоптанную жухлую зелень.

— Не надо, — возразил Мидорима. — Что, если разбилось? Потренируюсь сегодня как есть, дома разберусь.

Повисла очень плотная тишина. Первым очнулся капитан.

— Хорошо. Хорошо стоим. А ну-ка, — покрутил он в воздухе указательным пальцем, — еще почти полкруга осталось, побежали, побежали! И вы двигайте, — подстегнул он Такао с Мияджи.

Мияджи подчинился беспрекословно. Такао отряхнул мокрые колени, отбежал трусцой чуть за поворот дороги и остановился, попинывая носком кроссовка слипшийся снег.

— Ты в порядке? — серьезно спросил Ооцубо. — За этот бардак припашу вас как миленьких, но мне жаль, что пострадали очки.

— Я и без того подумывал перейти на линзы, — почти не соврал Мидорима, все еще придерживая левую дужку рукой, как пенсне. Это было даже немного смешно.

— Отлично. — Ооцубо хлопнул его по плечу. — От бега освобождаешься, возвращайся в лагерь и попробуй это как-нибудь склеить. Такао! — рявкнул он, не оборачиваясь.

— Понял, будет доставлено!

* * *

К вечеру задор совершенно развеялся. В каком-то смысле, все вернулось на круги своя, странно было вспоминать спокойствие и легкость этого утра.

Для начала, тренер разнес их в пух и прах, напомнив, что глаза только каким-то чудом не пострадали. Потом Такао смотал пластырем перемычку, чтобы половинки очков держались вместе, и они держались, но на носу сидели отвратительно. Правый глаз, разумеется, пришлось закрыть на пиратский манер, от чего ухохатывались поголовно все, а Такао предупредил замогильным голосом, что играть будет только слева от него, потому что он тоже человек и он слаб, и есть вещи, к которым он не готов. Мидорима раздражался, но не слишком всерьез, потому что подозревал, что Такао просто не хочет играть в его слепой зоне.

Но это все было еще ничего. Под дых ударило другое: оказавшись на площадке, Мидорима немедленно вспомнил свой проклятый провальный матч. Почему только теперь? Потому что из-за сложностей со зрением приходилось концентрироваться сильнее, чем обычно? Воспоминания не поддавались контролю, они просто хлынули из бессознательного, подкрепляясь знакомыми схемами и распасовками, лицами, звуками, и история с очками отошла на второй, а затем и на совсем дальний план. И после тренировки стало только хуже.

В чем разница между ним и Аомине, спрашивал себя Мидорима, сдвигая огромной лопатой пласты навалившего за день снега подальше от входа в столовую. Да господи, проще перечислить, в чем ее нет. Средняя школа и баскетбол — вот и все, что их объединяет. Хорошо, еще надменность, присущая всему Поколению Чудес. На этом точно все.

И где тут искать ключ к двери, за которую Мидорима так жаждал попасть?

Аомине не потел в зале до ночи, не оттачивал свой невероятный дар, он просто черпал из него, когда было нужно, не заботясь, что однажды может вычерпать до конца.

Мидорима ставил и поддерживал технику годами, он на примере фортепиано знал — стоит расслабиться, удовлетвориться результатом, как из кисти пропадет гибкость, пассажи развалятся, перестанет даваться нужный темп. Он проходил это, и это было больно. Тихое и незаметное поражение. Только Ацуко спрашивала, почему он почти не играет, неужели столько лет он потратил на то, что совсем не любил? Мидорима не знал, как объяснить. Он любил играть, но больше не мог, потому что играл теперь плохо.

В баскетболе нельзя было допустить того же. Пусть баскетбол не был его жизнью, но он был ему жизненно необходим. Совершенствоваться в нем было жизненно необходимо. Войти в зону было необходимо.

Здесь он и находил тупик вместо желанной двери, и читал на стене приевшуюся надпись о том, что нельзя войти из одного лишь желания войти, каким бы сильным ни было это желание. Звучало мудро, но, вообще-то, это шло вразрез с его представлениями о жизни и о себе. Он мог назвать не один и не два случая, когда это работало иначе. Почему именно на этот раз желания стало вдруг недостаточно?

Допустим, он готов признать, что на отборочных им двигала эгоистичная потребность почувствовать себя сильнее. Разве это плохо? Стать еще лучше. Стать как тот Мидорима, которым он не являлся. Он мысленно усмехнулся: а ведь сменить очки на линзы — всего лишь жалкая попытка скопировать его двойника, которая ничего не изменит в корне. Он не станет им, он останется собой, даже если снимет очки. Даже если съедет от родителей. Да даже если случится чудо, и у него вдруг получится войти в зону...

Мидорима обомлел. Он вдруг представил, как берет и эту планку, и... что? Что дальше? Ведь это потолок потолков, за ним не будет ни второй зоны, ни третьей.

Думать об этом неожиданно было очень, очень страшно, и он просто перестал.

* * *

До вечерней тренировки их с Такао и Мияджи-семпаем успели припрячь к помывке полов, утешив, что эта еще не последняя, и уборке снега. После Ооцубо снова многозначительно пододвинул к ним ведро с тряпками, но тряпок было только две, потому Мияджи был публично и торжественно назначен ответственным за завтрашнюю побудку, а потом уныло проследовал за капитаном на «совещание».

Мидорима стоял над ведром и думал, что не знает, что с ним делать. Может, пнуть его ногой и посмотреть, как вода расплескивается по полированным доскам? Он был как будто пустой, выжатый до последней капли, и даже сама усталость казалась фантомной. Если бы Такао не начал возиться с тряпкой, подавая пример, Мидорима, наверное, так бы и стоял до утра — или когда там случается перемещение. Наверное, стоял бы и дольше.

— Я выпросил разрешение нам тут еще немного побегать, — между прочим бросил Такао, сворачивая на вторую помывочную линию. Мокрый глянец пола бликовал в той части зала, где они оставили свет. — Есть идейка одна, насчет паса. Мы вчера... в общем, в каком-то смысле, твоя идейка.

Не нужно было объяснять, в каком смысле. Мидорима окунул тряпку в воду, понаблюдал, как она темнеет, выловил и поплелся к противоположной стене.

— Мне не интересно.

— Еще чего, — вскинул голову Такао. — Эй. Расстроился все-таки из-за очков?

— Нет.

Мидорима понимал, что ведет себя плохо, странно, что Такао не заслужил такой тон, но ничего не мог поделать. В нем вдруг все перевернулось: фантомной оказалась именно пустота, а остальное — нет.

Возможно, стоило-таки пнуть это клятое ведро.

— Тогда почему не интересно?

Взвесив вариант не отвечать вовсе, Мидорима все же выдавил:

— Мне не интересно, что предложил в каком-то смысле я.

— А, — сказал Такао, будто это и впрямь все объясняло. — Мы договорились, что не будем разучивать эту фишку, если ты против. Но это о-очень крутая фишка, — с плохо скрываемым азартом добавил он.

Договорились. Без него снова что-то там придумали, договорились, а ему остается что? Только пыхтеть на полшага, на полгода позади, и иногда принимать благосклонно протянутую руку. Нет, это было не так. Да, это было именно так.

У него отобрали Такао. Ну и что, что он сидел в десятке метров от Мидоримы, ну и что, что ему было важно его мнение. Глупо, эгоистично. Мидориму переполняли эмоции, эмоциям нельзя было верить. У Мидоримы не было ни Такао, на Акаши, зато оба теперь были у его призрачной, улучшенной версии.

Все было не так. Наверное. Но, черт возьми, чувствовалось именно так.

— Шин-чан?

Мидорима вздрогнул, когда на правое плечо легла рука, он не заметил, как Такао подошел. Кажется, все это время он просидел на корточках, с тряпкой в руках, глядя в стену. Бросив тряпку, он сел спиной к стене и обхватил колени. Такао уселся напротив, скользнул взглядом по браслету, по повязке, вздохнул.

— В чем дело?

— Вы с ним неплохо ладите. — Вместо ожидаемой злобы в голосе плескалась тоска и обида. Мидорима крепче сцепил руки.

Такао кашлянул, почесал в затылке.

— Мы сотрудничаем? — не слишком уверенно уточнил он.

— А мы?

С усилием оторвав взгляд от складочки на яркой ткани спортивных штанов, Мидорима посмотрел Такао в глаза. Пожалуйста, пусть только не отшутится. Пожалуйста.

Такао не отшучивался, он просто сидел, разглядывая его лицо, и выносить это было еще тяжелее.

— Масамунэ-сама, — вдруг сказал он и протянул руки ладонями вверх. — Извольте проследовать со мной.

— Что?

— Руки свои давай сюда и пойдем.

— Зачем?

— Это упражнение на доверие, — быстро сказал Такао, вытер руки о шорты и протянул снова. — Глаза еще закрыть надо.

— Глаза?

— Глаз.

Сбитый с толку, Мидорима вложил пальцы в раскрытые ладони, и Такао тут же их сжал.

— Теперь зажмурься, — сказал он с мягкой настойчивостью то ли дрессировщика, то ли педиатра. Проглотив короткое, но острое желание взбрыкнуть, объявить все это глупостью и демонстративно приступить к уборке, Мидорима повиновался.

— И куда мы пойдем? — нервно уточнил он.

— Куда я поведу, туда и пойдем.

Такао потянул вверх, и Мидорима поднялся за ним. Кажется, где-то такое сегодня уже было.

Потом они пошли. Это было несложно, хотя траекторию Такао строил крайне запутанную, выписывая петлю за петлей, и Мидорима смущенно фыркал каждый раз, запаздывая на повороте.

— Если суть в преодолении препятствий… — заговорил он, когда критическая масса сомнений оказалась превышена, но Такао оборвал его:

— Не только.

Они ходили, ходили, ходили, пока это не стало получаться естественно, и Мидориме расхотелось придираться. Стало интересно: казалось, они каким-то телепатическим образом, единым разумом вместе решают, куда пойти. За интересом последовало что-то еще, что-то привычное, но очень необходимое и, вместе с тем, очень простое. Как точный пас, только проще и глубже, как самая его суть.

Мидорима понял, что ведет сам, только когда Такао предупредил:

— В стену идем, бери правее.

После нескольких минут тишины странно было слышать его голос.

— Ведро прямо по курсу.

— Опять стена.

— В угол сейчас зажмемся, Шин-чан.

— Стоп.

Мидорима остановился и открыл глаза. Глаз. Такао улыбнулся ему, не отпуская рук. Ладони у него вспотели.

— Ну, как?

Слов не было, в горле стоял комок.

— Сядем?

Они снова сели друг напротив друга и с полминуты просидели в тишине.

— Какой я? — выпалил вдруг Мидорима.

— Какой какой ты? — мгновенно парировал Такао, будто бы готовился заранее.

— Вчерашний и завтрашний.

— Ты... ох. Я сейчас точно ничего в пространственно-временном континууме не нарушу? Ладно, ладно. — Такао улыбнулся, взглянув на его лицо. Что на нем было написано? Такао, не отшучивайся, пожалуйста? — Я не рассказываю особо, знаю, это все еще как-то... В общем. — Такао прокашлялся и почесал бровь. — Сперва показалось, это как ты сегодняшний, только в квадрате — ну, все те же заморочки, только запущенная стадия, весь такой вот из себя ас, только весь, при этом, в себе. — Мидорима не был уверен, нравится ли ему слушать, но чтобы понять, надо было послушать еще. — Но потом то ли я пригляделся, то ли тебя — или его, извини, это слишком сложно, — короче, того-тебя отпустило, и...

Такао замолчал.

— И? — помог Мидорима.

— Шин-чан, — серьезно сказал Такао, глядя в пол, — я что-то очень боюсь тебя задеть.

Вот он. Момент истины, которую он так боялся узнать.

— Потому что он лучше.

Такао помотал головой.

— Потому что я боюсь, что ты так решишь.

Мидорима снял очки, спрятал лицо в ладонях, стирая, стирая с лица дурацкие эмоции, но они плевать хотели на его усилия и проявлялись заново, черт возьми, ну кто их просил?

— Но он нравится тебе больше.

— Э-э-э... — растерянно протянул Такао. — Вот это ты сам сейчас сказал, Шин-чан.

— Хорошо. Расскажи ты, — ровно попросил Мидорима, отложив перебинтованные очки на пол и механически поправляя пряди около ушей. Теперь можно было безнаказанно смотреть в никуда. — Я слушаю.

— В общем, он будто немного... забил? На гороскопы, например. На бинты все вот эти. А с тренировок сразу домой уходит, я обалдел, когда в первый день увидел, у всей команды челюсти отвисли.

— Ты говорил, я не стал раздолбаем.

— Нет, Шин-чан, это вообще не про то. Ты не стал играть хуже.

— Тогда я не понимаю.

— Ты просто в целом... я честно не знаю, в чем дело. Знаю, что вот с ним бы я так не разговаривал, — сказал Такао, будто это что-то объясняло. — Блин, не то. В общем, его задеть я бы не боялся. А тебя боюсь.

— Потому что меня проще задеть?

— Эм-м-м... Как тебе объяснить-то, господи. — Темное пятно, частью которого точно являлся Такао, задвигалось и вытянулось по вертикали. — Ну вот, допустим, тот-ты часто улыбаешься, и я смотрю на это и думаю... думаю, что, значит, этот-ты тоже так умеешь, верно? Вы же один и тот же человек. Но что-то тебе мешает, я не знаю, что. Я только вижу теперь, что у тебя где-то болит, и хочу, чтоб не болело. Хочу, чтобы ты... в общем... улыбнись, Шин-чан, — севшим голосом попросил он.

Пятна перед глазами расплылись еще больше, исказились, и по щеке покатилась огромная горячая слеза. Потом щеку вытерли прохладные пальцы, и Мидорима не успел ничего сказать, как Такао его обнял.


	4. Chapter 4

Все вышло неправильно.

Мидорима ожесточенно кромсал огурец в салат и продумывал уже шестой вариант, как нужно было выстроить беседу. Изящнее. Остроумнее. Не идти на поводу, не соглашаться со всем подряд, не робеть, не сомневаться в себе так отчаянно, как это неумолимо случалось из раза в раз.

Он отложил нож, оперся на столешницу, постоял так, а потом мрачно и медленно, один за другим стал поглощать нарезанные ломтики.

— Конечно, — кивнул Акаши, плотно прикрывая клубную дверь. — Что ты хотел обсудить?

Хотел ли? До турнира оставалось каких-то три дня, и тревоги скопилось столько, что все больше хотелось послать все это к чертям, не разбираясь вообще, и пусть он мотается между понятным и непонятным до конца своих дней. Но то, что вчера сделал и сказал Такао, утром стало осязаемым, расстелилось почвой под ногами, сдвинуло его с мертвой точки.

Они сидели посреди зала обнявшись черт знает сколько. Мидорима стянул повязку и ждал, пока слезы закончатся, но они не заканчивались, катились и катились, а Такао терпеливо гладил его по спине. Потом они, не обменявшись ни словом, вылили воду из ведер, погасили оставшиеся лампы и пошли спать. И это было правильно, и нельзя было бы переиграть так, чтобы стало лучше.

Зато сегодня Мидорима взял реванш.

— Я хотел спросить про один случай, — начал он и замер, примеряясь, как бы, собственно, спросить.

Акаши сел за парту и подпер голову рукой в ожидании продолжения. Его пристальное внимание смущало, как и всегда, и вдвойне смущало в контексте гипотетических событий, о которых Мидорима собирался завести речь.

— Говорят, ты проиграл однажды, — повторил он чужие слова, так и не найдя своих. Это было первым провалом.

— О, — сказал Акаши. — Да ты что? Прямо-таки говорят?

— Нет, — отступил Мидорима, замешкался и провалился снова, но все же сделал решительный выпад: — Это так?

И снова ошибка: слишком прямо. Акаши склонил голову к плечу.

— Вот почему тебе так сложно. — Он сказал это вникуда, просто вслух разрешил для себя какой-то давний вопрос. Просто снова заткнул Мидориму за пояс. — Пожалуй, да. Хоть и не стоит понимать совсем буквально.

— А как стоит понимать?

И все же, с каждым неловким, неидеальным выпадом сопротивление уменьшалось. Спрашивая, он уже всего лишь греб против течения, а не пытался взобраться по водопаду снизу вверх.

— Извини, — аккуратно сказал Акаши. — Но это очень скучный разговор. Я уверен, ты сможешь узнать подробности, если тебе это важно, но, к сожалению, не сейчас. Сыграем?

Абсолютное и унизительное поражение. Мидорима жевал последний кусочек огурца и ненавидел этот снисходительный тон, но еще больше ненавидел себя за то, что не отказался.

Тем не менее, похоже, сама идея была верна.

Похоже, что всего одна победа повлияла и на Акаши, и на решение Мидоримы поступить следом за ним в Ракузан, и даже на его отношение к баскетболу. Похоже — хотя Мидорима не представлял, как это возможно.

Он честно пробовал: допустим, он обыгрывает Акаши в сеги. Нет, это совсем маловероятно. Допустим, он обыгрывает его один на один в баскетбол... Но как, если не сумел даже Мурасакибара? Допустим, не важно как. Хотя, как же это может быть неважным?..

Мидорима встряхнул головой: он явно ходил кругами. Исправив ситуацию с огурцом, он сгрузил соломку в салатницу и со вздохом приступил к самодельному ужину. Как ни странно, салат удался, и главной причиной такого везения Мидорима счел отсутствие среди ингредиентов омлета — единственное доступное ему горячее блюдо выходило неважно, и к третьей неделе вызывало не аппетит, а прямо противоположные позывы.

Его вчерашний коллега никогда оставлял готовой еды, только продукты, да и те изредка. Вряд ли за этим стояло какое-то намерение, какое-то гастрономически оформленное отношение, но как, и многие другие черты его двойника, это тоже добавляло щепотку неприязни в его адрес. Казалось, таким путем тот косвенно сообщал о своем безразличии и кулинарном превосходстве. 

Впрочем, все это очень надуманно.

Будучи в хорошем настроении, Мидорима подумывал прикрепить на холодильник адресованную себе записку, но так и не придумал, что туда написать. В последние дни с хорошим настроением было туго.

Внезапная мысль блеснула так ярко, что он отложил палочки. Почему бы не написать о том, что действительно важно? Мидорима был однозначно против того, чтобы копаться в старых сообщениях и записях в поисках подсказок, отчасти потому, что надеялся на ответную деликатность своего двойника, но ведь отправить письмо самому себе — другое дело. Тем более, если он сумел пристать с расспросами к Акаши, стоило ли колебаться?

Так и не доев салат, он достал тетрадь, ручку, вырвал лист и принялся писать.

* * *

Все утро волнующее и, кажется, обоюдное смущение не давало ему поговорить с Такао откровенно.

А поговорить хотелось до дрожи, сразу обо всем — и про письмо, и про турнир, и про приевшийся за две недели омлет, даже про Акаши, может быть, он нашел бы несколько скомканных, но важных слов. Желание искрилось в нем, готовое по первому же сигналу, с первой улыбкой, с первым встречным шагом Такао выплеснуться наружу; но Такао улыбался вяло, прятал глаза, куда-то испарялся на переменах, и желание испарялось тоже, таяло с каждой секундой громко тикающих классных часов.

По дороге на тренировку Мидорима через силу, но с большими надеждами на то, что лед наконец-то треснет, упомянул письмо.

— Ого, — сказал Такао. — Умно, — добавил он два лестничных пролета спустя.

Мидорима подождал еще пролет, потом еще один, потом до конца коридора, но в раздевалке стало окончательно ясно, что продолжения не будет.

Из них двоих с неловким молчанием умело обходился только один, но обходиться с ним сейчас он явно не торопился, если собирался вообще. Переодеваясь и в отсутствие очков одергивая браслет чаще, чем нужно, Мидорима решался справиться с неловкостью самостоятельно. Для этого нужно было разобраться. Нет. Для этого нужно было решиться.

Чтобы разобраться, данных не хватало катастрофически. Почему нота, на которой они расстались позавчера, так смущала сегодня? Да и в ней ли дело, если она отзвучала так быстро?

Чтобы решиться, нужно было встать и сделать два шага влево.

— Что-то не так, — негромко сказал Мидорима, подсев на скамейку к Такао, который в по-прежнему тревожном молчании натягивал носки.

— Доктор, не слишком ли проницательно, — огрызнулся тот, не поднимая взгляда, а потом сунул ногу в кроссовок и опустил обессиленно руки, не приступая к завязыванию шнурков. — Что-то, да, не блестяще.

В раздевалке копошилось несколько первогодок из второго состава, на соседней лавке заразительно зевал Кимура, и Мидорима не мог спросить прямо.

— Мы вчера поругались? — предположил он. Это бы объяснило неохотные ответы. Внутри облегчение от разговора заранее мешалось с обидой — какого черта ему прилетает за вчера?

— Не то чтобы, — туманно ответил Такао, и с ювелирной точностью угодил в самое больное. — Скорее нет, чем да.

«Не стоит понимать совсем буквально».

— Да вы издеваетесь, — в сердцах выпалил Мидорима, вскочил и размашисто зашагал в зал.

Такао не торопился бежать за ним, и это тоже возмутило, а забытая в раздевалке вода возмутила еще больше, потому что Мидорима не собирался туда возвращаться. Со всех сторон на него обрушилась вселенская несправедливость, все ополчились против него — Такао, Акаши, вчерашний он сам, — никому не было дела до его усталости и тревог, никто не ценил его усилий, никто не понимал, через что ему приходится проходить. Никто действительно не понимал. Он тоже многого не понимал, но когда он хотел спросить, поделиться, его окатывали волной безразличия, как провинившегося ребенка.

От обиды и несправедливости все еще жгло в груди, когда Такао, наконец, показался в зале, поймал его взгляд и кивнул в сторону сцены.

— Без очков тебе классно, — начал он с примирительного комплимента, и Мидорима сказал себе, что это не сработает, но это сработало.

Такао подтянулся и взобрался на сцену с ногами, Мидорима остался стоять.

— Я столько хотел тебе рассказать, — невольно признался он, глядя, как из раздевалки выходит, разминая плечи, Мияджи.

— Погоди, — быстро остановил его Такао. — Ты уже столько вчера рассказал, давай соблюдать дозировку.

На мгновение Мидорима запутался, вспомнил скрип кроссовок в пустом зале и нескончаемые слезы. Он повернулся к Такао, напоролся на усталый, но открытый взгляд. Ах, вчера.

— Что я вчера рассказал?

— И вот на этом месте, — пробормотал Такао, укладываясь на спину и явно обращаясь к самому себе, — может, мне просто не отвечать? Может быть, ты сам напишешь себе роман в письмах, в котором подробнейше все разъяснишь. Почему нет? Было бы отлично.

Брови у Мидоримы взлетели.

— Что, прости?

Такао спрятал лицо в ладонях и утробно застонал.

— Я не хочу. Нет, я не готов. И, кстати, это не мое дело, хоть мне и... — Такао снова сел, глаза сверкнули какой-то отчаянной решимостью. — Да и ладно! В общем, пока мы с тобой в лагере склеивали очки и полы драили, ты ссорился с Акаши. И так расстроился, что вчера поведал об этом мне, и про ваши с ним нежные отношения тоже поведал. — Такао сглотнул, сделал странное лицо, будто почти улыбнулся, но в последний момент передумал. — Хотя, ты-то, может, и в курсе. Так, не мое дело. В смысле... я думаю, ты бы рассказал? Та-ак, это не мое дело.

Такао помотал головой, глубоко вздохнул. Нежные? Мидорима стоял как примороженный.

Разве он сам не хотел об этом поговорить? Об Акаши? Вроде бы, хотел. Наверное. Кажется, хотел, но как-то иначе.

— У меня, — выдавил он. — Я...

— Так, Шин-чан, — Такао подвинулся, не коснулся плеча, но положил руку совсем рядом. — Может, не надо? Давай пойдем тренировать крутой пас. Мы вчера начали, извини, но я знаю, что ты не против. Мне как-то сегодня обидно... немного, но это пройдет. Пойдем-ка тренировать пас, у нас турнир послезавтра.

— Нам придется договорить, — твердо сказал Мидорима, потому что это была правда.

— Да, — легко согласился Такао. — Но не сейчас. Пойдем к ребятам, сыграем.

«Но, к сожалению, не сейчас». «Сыграем?» Почему это происходит с ним? Два настолько непохожих человека, почему они делают ему больно одинаково?

Но Мидорима снова не возразил. Не возразил сразу.

* * *

— Шинтаро? — Мама, забыв закрыть холодильник, проводила его удивленным взглядом. — Ты почему так рано?

— Голова разболелась, — сказал Мидорима, уже поднимаясь к себе. — Ничего не нужно, спасибо, я просто посплю.

Это было неправдой. Мидорима смутно отдавал себе отчет в том, что впервые в жизни ушел с середины тренировки по собственному желанию. Просто потому что. Просто взял и ушел.

— Пас в момент броска, — тускло объяснил Такао свою невероятную задумку. — Ты встаешь в позицию без мяча, закрыть тебя не успевают, и тут я сбоку — оп! Вау, невероятно, как они это сделали, и три очка у нас в кармане. Попробуем?

Они попробовали, и у них не получилось. Они попробовали еще. Они оба старались, Мидорима видел, как Такао контролирует время, как напряженно высчитывает угол, как заводится после второй, третьей неудачи и все равно продолжает пытаться.

После одиннадцатой попытки Мидорима сказал:

— Хватит.

Он вообще не вспотел, но Такао яростно утирал лицо футболкой. Тренера сегодня не было, и Ооцубо вполглаза следил за ними с другого конца площадки, гоняя остальных на выносливость. В эту минуту Мидорима уважал его как капитана особенно сильно.

— Не хватит, — зло сказал Такао и, шмыгнув носом, снова вытер лицо о рукав. — У нас получалось. Что за бред? У нас получалось!

— Не у нас. — Мидорима был почти спокоен. Почти. Он откуда-то знал, что продолжать сейчас бесполезно, и что Такао, на самом деле, тоже об этом знает.

— Да плевать, я хочу, чтобы получилось у нас! — Такао повысил голос, и кое-кто обернулся в их сторону. Мидорима раздраженно выдохнул. Он не хотел разборок, скандалов, он хотел оставаться спокойным, хотел справиться с этой ситуацией. Покосившись на остальных, Такао поджал губы и сказал пламенно, но тихо: — Давай еще раз.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Нет.

Мидорима повторял бы это «нет» сколько угодно, ему нравилось, как легко оно срывалось с языка, как веско и окончательно звучало. Но Такао больше не переспрашивал, только растерянно моргал.

— Так похож, — пробормотал он. — Очень похож был сейчас.

Мидорима начал было думать об этом, но огромная усталость захлестнула с головой, напрочь лишила сил.

— Знаешь, — сказал Мидорима. — Я очень устал. Я, наверное, пойду домой.

И через весь зал, мимо команды, мимо растерянного Ооцубо пошел в раздевалку.

Он предпочел бы оказаться в своей квартире в Киото, наедине с собой, просто сесть или просто лечь, не оправдываясь, ни с кем не объясняясь. Он больше не хотел, как утром, изливать душу, не хотел штурмовать неразгаданные загадки, загружать голову уроками или книжкой. Он хотел оказаться там, где не пришлось бы делать ничего, где можно было бы посидеть или полежать, как следует выспаться, и ничего, ничего не решать.

Домашних хватило на полчаса, потом в комнату постучали.

— Шинтаро?

— Я сплю, — не вставая с кровати, неохотно отозвался он.

Проигнорировав предупреждение, мама все-таки заглянула.

— У тебя второй день болит голова, я беспокоюсь. Может быть, сходишь к врачу?

Мидорима закрыл глаза. Ну конечно.

— Я соврал вчера. Просто устал.

— Зачем? Ты мог бы сказать, как есть.

— У нас скоро турнир и я очень устал, — медленно сказал Мидорима. — Я хочу полежать. Один. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказала мама. Мидорима слышал, что она расстроилась, но он не хотел никого расстраивать. Он просто хотел отдохнуть.

Он не спал, но и за временем не следил, поэтому, когда встал, удивился: прошло больше трех часов. Трудно было придумать, чем заняться. Мидорима спустился поужинать, под тремя внимательными взглядами вымыл всю посуду, поднялся в комнату и снова лег.

Но бездумно уже не лежалось. Апатия рассеивалась, он слышал, как Ацуко ссорится с отцом, вернулись мысли про домашние задания, про турнир. Он вспомнил, что ушел посреди тренировки, и почувствовал запоздалый укол совести. Всего лишь укол — вины было гораздо меньше, чем он ожидал.

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Мидорима достал телефон, вскользь порадовался, что никто ему не писал, и, не давая себе времени на дополнительные раздумья, набрал номер Акаши.

Два гудка, и ладони уже вспотели. Может, не стоило...

— Шинтаро. — В мертвом обращении ни следа иронии, ни грамма теплоты, только что-то застарелое, исковерканное, но не забытое до конца. Мидорима перехватил трубку, облизнул губы. Даже не пришлось напоминать себе, что не разговаривали полгода.

— Акаши. Здравствуй.

— Здравствуй. — Холодная, равнодушная пауза. — Что ты хотел?

— Услышать тебя до начала турнира, наверное, — сказал Мидорима и с удивлением обнаружил, что говорит как есть, не подбирая слова.

— Наверное?

— Я не уверен.

— Что ж, ты меня услышал. — «Нет, не тебя», — подумал Мидорима. — Мы встретимся послезавтра на открытии. Я всем сообщу время и место. Для дальнейшей беседы я не вижу причин.

Мидорима отнял телефон от уха и уставился в дисплей. Звонок продолжался еще четыре секунды. Мидорима смотрел в дисплей и силился понять: с кем он сейчас разговаривал? Где тот Акаши, перед которым он робел и не мог связать трех слов? Акаши, которым были очарованы все без исключения? Где он? Как же он не сумел вернуть его полгода назад, если это было возможно?

Ваши нежные отношения, сказал Такао. Нежные? Не вполне понятно, отчего Мидорима краснел даже теперь, когда никого не было рядом. От самих слов? От того, что их произнес именно Такао? От того, как он их произнес?

Как будто ему было больно. Такао всеми силами старался дать понять, что ему можно довериться, Такао возился с ним, иначе и не скажешь, терпел его отмороженность и снобизм, но Мидорима так и не счел нужным рассказать, вокруг чего уже почти месяц крутилась половина его жизни. И недоверие, неготовность рассказать ранили больше, чем то, о чем он не рассказывал. Или нет? Господи, почему Мидорима, образцовый ученик, игрок Поколения Чудес, с дорогими людьми вел себя так непоследовательно, так неуклюже?

В глазах защипало. Слишком много слез за последние дни.

Снова устав от бесконечной неопределенности, Мидорима достал учебники и тетради, сел за стол, но вместо задания по химии спустя десять минут строчил очередное письмо — только уже не себе.

Он лег спать разбитым, долго ворочался и не мог уснуть, а наутро, подскочив до будильника, бросился к столу, вытащил из ящика очки — возиться с линзами не хватало терпения, — и нашел два предложения, наскоро написанные на обороте его собственного позавчерашнего послания.

«Я поступил в Ракузан. Ты напрасно считаешь, что это следствие».

* * *

Воспоминания об окончании Тейко были выцветшими, как прошлогодний рекламный плакат с солнечной стороны деревенского магазина. И время тут не при чем. После того, что случилось с Акаши, после череды однообразных, скучных побед в Мидориме что-то закончилось, иссякло, а свободное место заполнила гнетущая, вязкая предопределенность. Он встретил ее почти с облегчением — теперь главным было только внимательно слушать, больше не нужно было сомневаться, мучительно что-то решать.

В каком-то смысле все наконец-то вошло в колею, стало с гарантией правильно и понятно.

Поколение Чудес разошлось по разным школам, потому что они не могли поступить никак иначе. Каждый чувствовал это, и Мидорима чувствовал тоже, и перечить негласному «так надо» не было ни желания, ни сил. Откуда взялся этот императив? Мидорима не особенно задумывался. Так было правильно, и все это понимали, и все, не задумываясь, на прощание дали клятву, просто потому что не могли ее не дать.

Конечно, он украдкой мечтал поступить в одну старшую школу с Акаши, но ни разу — всерьез, так, будто это действительно может случиться. Само по себе это случиться и не могло: на шоссе его судьбы не существовало такого поворота, только прямо до перекрестка, где Поколению Чудес было суждено разойтись.

В судьбу Мидорима верил, потому что в правильный выбор верить было легко и привычно. С этим соглашались тесты и проверявшие их учителя, в этом убеждали родители и гороскопы, и вот, наконец, настал день, когда под этим подписался Акаши. Самый умный, самый талантливый, самый близкий к совершенству человек из всех, кого Мидорима знал, сказал: победа — вот, что единственно верно. И да, это звучало нездорово, и да, Мидорима первым увидел тревожные симптомы, но глубоко внутри все равно согласился, принял за аксиому эти слова. И да, он воспринял это утверждение в самом широком смысле, но победа над чужой силой никогда не занимала его так, как победа над собственной слабостью — а у слабости Мидоримы было множество лиц.

Одним из них было необъяснимое, трепетное чувство к Акаши, которое, соответственно, следовало немедленно и окончательно пресечь.

Кто все это придумал? Кто выстроил это шоссе, расставил приоритеты? Чье мнение для Мидоримы служило ориентиром до сих пор?

Морозное солнце лизнуло пустые строчки тетрадного листа, который он, забывшись, все еще держал перед собой. Надо было собираться в школу, но два предложения, небрежно брошенные ему в лицо, заставили погрузиться в себя до самого основания, встретиться с мыслями, которые были не новы, но встречи с которыми Мидорима давно и старательно избегал.

Никаким образом, послушавшись Акаши, он не мог избавиться от его повсеместного, сковывающего присутствия в своей жизни. И пресечь ничего, конечно, тоже не мог.

Был ли Акаши прав? Нет, не был. Конечно, не был. Но, господи, как же невыносимо страшно было ему возразить.

Мидорима не пошел в школу. Он не знал, как будет объяснять свое отсутствие, и не думал об этом: тренировка, учеба, турнир заботили его едва-едва, ничто из этого не могло принести облегчения, когда болело так глубоко. Все, что он сделал за последние полгода, казалось пустышкой, огромной ошибкой. Он кое-как оделся, вышел из дома и пошел вверх по улице, в другую от школы сторону, не взяв с собой ни телефон, ни сумку, ничего.

Он бродил беспокойно и бесцельно. Время уже близилось к полудню, школьники скучали в классах, офисные работники давно добрались до офисов, и полупустынные улицы удивлялись праздности Мидоримы, и сам Мидорима удивился бы, если мог.

Он вспоминал свои неловкие попытки разобраться, и они тоже казались ему нелепыми, глупыми: будто он проходит сложный, убедительный, но выдуманный квест, и найденный ответ принесет только триумф и облегчение. Будто по-настоящему больно не будет.

— Я все сделал не так, — вслух сказал Мидорима, и на него испуганно обернулась какая-то девушка. — Я просто сделал так, как он хотел.

Не было никакой судьбы, были только выборы и вероятности, только страхи и убеждения.

За месяц он свыкся с правилами этой странной игры, за месяц одна реальность перестала быть такой уж настоящей, а другая — такой уж выдумкой, но на самом деле, и он понял это только сейчас, все, даже то, что только могло случиться, все, что он проживал, было реальным. Потому что происходило с ним, сейчас.

К середине дня Мидорима сумел вернуться в знакомый район. Он запнулся на повороте к зданию школы, нерешительно замер у дорожного знака. Вокруг него был целый город, холодный и безучастный, но не условный, не декорация к драматическому квесту, а живой, настоящий, любой. Неожиданно Мидорима подумал, что волен сделать что угодно: уехать в Токио к родителям, сходить в кино, пообедать мороженым из зеленого чая в кафе на соседней улице, размотать шарф, простудиться и проболеть весь турнир. Прогулять школу. Не прогулять школу. Все это вдруг обрело в его глазах равную важность и значимость, и невидимый некто больше не диктовал приоритеты, даже не наседал с призывным «выбирай», а лишь смиренно замолк, ожидая. Ожидая, что же выберет сам Мидорима.

И да, Мидориму мутило при одной мысли о выборе, но сегодня была среда, два часа дня, и он не разминался в тренировочном зале, а в пальто, накинутом на одну только футболку, зябко поеживался под знаком «поворот направо запрещен». Значит, выбирал все равно.

Выбирал бы, даже если бы разминался в зале.

Глубоко вдохнув и закашлявшись, Мидорима зашагал к школе, направо.

* * *

— Можем отправить Ямаду за формой к тебе домой, он все равно сидит в запасных.

— Не надо, потренируюсь так.

Акаши еще раз внимательно посмотрел на джинсы, но будь в этом взгляде весь скепсис этого мира, Мидориму не удалось бы смутить.

— Что случилось? — тихо повторил свой вопрос Акаши, наверное, потому, что в первый раз Мидорима поскреб запястье и вдумчиво произнес: «Я гулял».

Ответить иначе было невозможно. Как только Мидорима начинал собирать разрозненные мысли сегодняшнего дня в логические цепочки, он непременно спотыкался о внимательный взгляд, которому не было места ни в одной из частей уравнения, и терялся на полпути между тоской и чувством вины.

— Немного заблудился по дороге, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста, давай не сейчас.

Во взгляде что-то изменилось, будто Акаши обнаружил деталь, которая не встраивалась в цельный, давно сложившийся образ.

— Хорошо, — как-то незавершенно бросил он. — Пойдем.

Они вышли из раздевалки, куда Акаши уволок его сразу, как Мидорима объявился в зале — растрепанный, с горящими от холода щеками, в домашней футболке и джинсах.

Бегать было, конечно, неудобно, но Мидорима перестал обращать на это внимание, да и на все остальное тоже, как только взял в руки мяч. Шершавый, прохладный, он лег в ладони привычно и незнакомо одновременно, будто Мидорима забыл его пыльную шершавость и твердость, забыл упругость отдачи, будто очень долго то ли болел, то ли спал, и не держал его в руках целый год. Мяч доверительно грелся под ладонями, послушно замер в предвкушении полета, и Мидорима вдруг почувствовал себя прощенным за что-то, что сделал ненамеренно и очень давно.

— Что это ты такой красивый сегодня, — улыбнулся Мибучи. Они тренировали пас в движении, поработать нужно было каждому с каждым, но Мибучи еще совсем не устал, зато Хаяма, предыдущий его напарник, повалился на пол и ныл о том, что «старшая сестренка слишком хороша».

— Устроил себе тренировку с препятствиями, — парировал Мидорима уже после пробежки, ловя пружинистый отскок мяча то одной рукой, то другой, не желая ни на секунду расставаться с новообретенным чувством. Молниеносная реакция Мибучи не вымотала его, только добавила красок, разожгла желание играть, играть еще.

— Тут у нас что-то интересное, Сей-чан, — в притворном удивлении прикрыл тот ладонями рот. — Кажется, Шин-чан ожил.

Как Мидорима не старался привыкнуть, дрожь пробирала каждый раз. Отработать бы теперь крутой пас, мельком подумал он, но утечь сознанию следом за мыслью не позволил.

— Ну-ка. — Акаши вздернул бровь, в глазах пряталась улыбка. — Я должен проверить сам.

Мидорима выпрямился и с готовностью улыбнулся в ответ.

* * *

В преддверии завтрашней поездки в Токио тренировка была сокращенной.

— Поесть, выспаться и в шесть часов быть на станции, — напутствовал тренер под конец.

— В шесть утра, — уточнил Акаши, сверля взглядом Небую.

— В гостинице нас ждет завтрак, в девять открытие Зимнего кубка. Напоминаю, что первые два дня мы не играем, второй этап состоится в субботу, так что волноваться не стоит, времени будет полно...

— Крутая все-таки школа, — мечтательно пробормотал Хаяма, пока тренер продолжал расписывать график на предстоящую неделю. —А то, когда слишком уж дрючат, забываю, зачем поступал.

— Давно, кстати, хотел узнать, зачем, — так же тихо пробормотал Мибучи. — Второй год идет, а администрация еще не ослепла от твоих выдающихся талантов и успеваемости.

Хаяма закатил глаза.

— Отвянь, красавица. Я просто знал, что только здесь судьба сведет меня с тобой.

Они стояли по обе стороны от Мидоримы, и тот никак не мог проигнорировать перепалку.

— А я-то думал, тебя влекло светлое и чистое чувство к нашему капитану.

Хаяма прыснул.

— Помолчите, — резко оборвал Маюзуми, чуть повернув голову, но не оборачиваясь до конца.

Мидорима был ему благодарен, потому что сам одернуть их не смог. Слова, пустые для них, но не для него, медленно, по чуть-чуть размывали уверенность, покачнулось спокойствие, пришедшее в игре. Объясняться с Акаши вдруг снова стало страшно. Теперь, когда он столько всего понял, стало не проще — стало страшно вдвойне.

— Я собирался пойти после тренировки к тебе, ты не отвечал на звонки.

Они вышли из раздевалки вместе и вместе пошли через школьный двор, чего за весь месяц не случалось еще ни разу. От Акаши веяло настороженностью и любопытством, будто он не мог просчитать Мидориму до конца. Это было так непривычно. Так лестно.

— И ждал бы на пороге.

— У меня есть ключи.

— О чем мы поссорились два дня назад? — спросил Мидорима вместо того, чтобы уточнять про ключи. Он не хотел вляпаться в очередное «откуда?» — «ты мне их дал» — «зачем?» — «чтобы они у меня были».

Акаши улыбнулся.

— Больше не хочешь узнавать, как я тебе проиграл?

— Кажется, я знаю.

Мидорима и в самом деле не был до конца уверен, но Акаши, не стал уточнять. Он глубоко вздохнул — Мидорима понял это по облаку пара, которое долго не таяло у его лица.

— Ты рассказал про своего дружка из Шутоку. — Легкость в его тоне была обманчивой. Мидорима коснулся запястья, и от внимания Акаши, конечно, не укрылся этот жест.

Что, черт возьми, с ним не так? Почему нужно растрепать всем вокруг именно то, без чего все прекрасно бы обошлись, а про самое важное себе самому черкануть две дурацкие строчки?

— Зачем? — вырвалось невольно.

— О, ну, — сказал Акаши с чувством. — Полагаю, ты хотел меня задеть? Впрочем, это желание к тому моменту было вполне обоюдным. Я ревновал.

Услышать это вот так, напрямую, Мидорима совсем не ожидал. Он избегал этого слова, а избегая названия, избегал и самого чувства, едкого, стыдного, известного ему слишком хорошо.

— Кстати, ты так и не ответил на один мой давний вопрос. — Акаши покосился на него, и Мидорима напрягся, смутно подозревая, что сейчас услышит. — Где лучше, там или тут?

Партия, которую они не доиграли.

— Я не уверен, что на этот вопрос существует ответ, — попытался уклониться он, нервно сжимая кулаки в карманах.

— Разве. Ты хочешь вернуться?

Черт.

Сердце колотилось, а Акаши даже замедлил шаг, обозначив, что ждет ответа всерьез. Черт, черт.

— Сегодня я кое-что понял, — очень осторожно начал он, поставив все на то, что Акаши оценит его искренность. — Я понял, что однажды испугался и не сделал одну очень важную вещь. И потерял... — Мидорима прокашлялся. — И потерял важного... потерял тебя, — выжал он самое трудное, самое честное слово. — Понимать это тяжело, и я виноват, но... — Он закрыл глаза и увидел Такао. Такао сидел на корточках и ждал, пока Мидорима перестанет тупить и возьмется за протянутую руку. Он открыл глаза. — Мне больно думать, что одно из решений могло быть ошибкой.

До школьных ворот они шли в молчании, сразу за ними остановились. Пропотевшая футболка остыла под пальто, холод карабкался мурашками по коже.

— Вот видишь. — Акаши улыбался, но этот раз улыбки не было даже в его улыбке. — А два дня назад ты просто ответил «да».


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулся Мидорима от телефонного звонка.

— Ты где? — сухо поинтересовались из трубки.

— В кровати, — в тон ответил Мидорима, еле удерживая телефон у уха и силясь собраться с мыслями.

— Занимательно, — сказал Акаши. — Почему бы тебе не появиться на станции?

— Сколько времени? — Мидорима свел брови, потирая переносицу, потом резко опустил руку. — Акаши?

— Без пятнадцати шесть, — ответил тот после небольшой заминки. — До электрички меньше получаса. Наверное, тебе стоит поторопиться.

Последовали гудки.

Без пятнадцати шесть. Акаши. Поезд. Церемония открытия. Акаши.

Мидорима схватился за запястье. Браслета не было.

На станцию Мидорима приехал взмыленный и всклокоченный, бесконечно повторяя про себя «ну и что».

В первый раз он сказал себе «ну и что» еще лежа в постели, чтобы начать дышать. На следующем «ну и что» он поднялся, сунул в сумку форму, смену одежды, надел свитер потеплее («ну и что, это же не повод замерзнуть») и побежал на метро. Кажется, только сплошной поток «ну и что» в его голове и приводил электричку в движение.

У выхода на платформу тренер сунул ему в руку билет, и Мидорима, не в силах замедлиться, вылетел в самую гущу толпы, которая уже стягивалась к только что прибывшему синкансэну.

— Шинтаро, сюда. — Его схватили за плечо и втащили в вагон. Мидорима не сопротивлялся, когда Акаши усадил его у окна, скинул сумку на соседнее сидение и пошел проверять, на месте ли все остальные.

Перемещение не случилось. Ну и что? Не стоит паниковать.

Мидорима не знал, паникует он или нет. Он просто сидел и смотрел в спинку кресла перед собой, повторяя «ну и что» как мантру уже, наверное, в тысячный раз.

— Ты же вчерашний? — требовательно бросил Акаши, опускаясь рядом. Мидорима понимал, почему он раздражен, но не мог почувствовать вину за опоздание. — Что-то не сработало, я прав?

— Что-то не сработало, — эхом повторил Мидорима, и ему совсем не понравилось, что пришлось сказать это вслух. В горле встал комок, и он повернулся к Акаши в глупой надежде, что тот знает, как решить проблему, сможет чем-то помочь.

Акаши цепко разглядывал его еще с минуту, потом поезд мягко тронулся, и он отвернулся.

Со скоростью триста километров в час они летели по направлению к Токио. Меньше, чем через два часа он пойдет по знакомым улицам, мимо знакомых парков и кафе, мимо своей собственной школы, в которой он никогда не учился, как игрок Ракузан.

Мидорима уткнулся лбом в стекло. Ему стало физически плохо.

Они разместились в гостинице в пятнадцати минутах от стадиона, спустились на заранее сервированный завтрак, но есть Мидорима не мог.

— Могу только предполагать, что ты испытываешь, — тихо сказал ему Акаши, пока они ехали от вокзала. — Если не хочешь присутствовать на открытии, скажи, что отравился, и оставайся в номере.

Возможно, стоило последовать его совету, но Мидорима все же не остался — отчасти именно по той причине, что Акаши предложил. Ребята громко шутили и глазели по сторонам, кто-то был в столице впервые, а Мидорима держался особняком и очень старался никуда не глазеть, только думал — что ж, интересно будет узнать, кто у них атакующий защитник.

Была еще одна, очень жалкая и отчаянная мысль. Мидорима гнал ее от себя как мог, но она возвращалась и возвращалась: что, если на самом деле он не застрял, просто две реальности странным, невероятным образом слились в одну, в которой все, что с ним было, действительно...

Площадь перед стадионом кишела людьми — школьниками, родителями, пестрела формами разных расцветок, среди которых оранжевые куртки выделялись не только потому, что Мидорима с замиранием сердца их искал. Акаши проследил его взгляд и ничего не сказал, только слегка поджал губы.

Надо было сказаться больным, понял Мидорима, когда команда Шутоку остановилась, поджидая кого-то, и, проходя мимо, Мидорима увидел, кого: это Такао под пристальным надзором Ооцубо завязывал шнурки. Закончив, он подорвался догонять, скользнул взглядом по Мидориме, Акаши и, не изменившись в лице, припустил еще быстрее.

Да, надо было остаться в гостинице.

* * *

— Мидоримаччи, ты разбил мне сердце, ты знаешь об этом? Ты вообще заметил, что я перестал тебе звонить? — Кисе уже болтался на назначенном месте, когда подошли они с Акаши. Мидорима не понимал, зачем они собрались, если не было никакой клятвы, но спрашивать не стал. Происходящее в принципе не затрагивало его глубоко, и официальная часть церемонии открытия прошла мимо, он просто стоял, когда тренер говорил стоять, и двигался, когда нужно было перемещаться. — А вот нашей с Акашиччи встрече я очень рад! В отличие от тебя, он ответил на мое поздравление с днем рождения!

— Я уже хочу уйти, — послышалось за спиной. — Господи, как же я не скучал.

— Аоминеччи! — возопил Кисе и рванул в его сторону. Аомине попытался сбежать, но чуть не влетел в Куроко.

Мурасакибара предсказуемо опаздывал.

— Больше не носишь очки, Мидорима-кун?

— Что? — Наблюдая за сценой почти что семейного воссоединения, Мидорима снова забыл, что это не фильм и сон, что он сам является полноправным ее участником. Куроко выжидательно глядел на него снизу вверх. — А, да. Разбил их в тренировочном лагере.

Что ты несешь, запоздало спохватился он, но Куроко все равно не мог знать, о чем речь. Атмосфера была дружеской, теплой, и Мидорима остро почувствовал, как не вписывается в нее скрытность и тревога, плотным скафандром окружившие его.

Мурасакибара предсказуемо опоздал и подошел к ним минут через пять, одной рукой запихивая шуршащий пакет в карман. Все немного торжественно замерли на ступеньках.

— Что ж, желаю нам выложиться на полную, — просто сказал Акаши и закинул руку Мидориме на плечи. Тот вздрогнул, но другой рукой Акаши уже подтаскивал к себе за плечи Куроко. Куроко обнял Аомине, тот, скорчив рожу, Кисе, тот не без труда дотянулся до Мурасакибары, который и замкнул круг, тяжело сложив руку на Мидориму. Мидорима, судорожно сглотнув, послушно обнял Акаши и его.

— Удачи вам, ребята, но если что — мы надерем вам зад, — лучезарно объявил Кисе и боднул Аомине в плечо.

— Угу, — буркнул тот.

— Я хочу сыграть с каждым из вас, — вдохновленно сказал Куроко, и улыбка Акаши стала чуть шире.

Мурасакибара сонно моргнул, дожевывая пригоршню чипсов.

— Уж постарайтесь, чтобы было не скучно.

Мидорима понял, что подошла его очередь. Промолчать было бы очень неправильно и грубо, но ничего ободряющего в голову не шло.

— Я рад, что оказался здесь, сейчас, — сказал он в итоге, и Акаши едва заметно сжал его плечо. Не расплакаться после этого стоило ему огромных усилий.

Они остались посмотреть игры первого этапа, и Мидорима тоже, хотя поначалу следить за матчем было выше его сил. Но на трибунах было хотя бы не одиноко — что бы он делал сейчас, сидя в гостиничном номере с якобы отравлением, не хотелось и думать.

Грань между реальностями Шутоку-Ракузан истончилась настолько, что, казалось, в ряду оранжевых курток он вот-вот выхватит взглядом своего двойника. Наверняка ведь он тоже сидел сейчас на трибунах, пусть и в другой компании, и смотрел, как играет Кисе. Был ли он рад, что остался в Шутоку? Что он имел в виду, говоря, что хочет туда вернуться?

Мидорима попробовал представить, каково ему видеть Акаши... таким. Поехавшим на победе, расчетливым, безразличным. Он уставился в затылок Такао и чуть не поперхнулся, когда тот обернулся, воровато перевел взгляд на поле. Закончилась четверть. Какая? Третья? Кайджо вели с отрывом почти в два раза, исход игры был предрешен. Мидорима старался думать только об этом, но впервые за день отчетливо и надрывно, изо всех сил хотел оказаться не здесь.

К матчу Сейрин-Тоо на Мидориму снизошло смирение. Игры шли своим чередом, турнирная таблица, клочок порядка в океане неопределенности, предлагала не заботиться хотя бы о ближайшем будущем, и не было причин это предложение не принять. Константа баскетбола в его запутанной жизни была незыблема, и стоило об этом вспомнить, как Мидорима заземлился, и беспокойство утекло, оставив за собой только печаль.

Кагами обладал уникальным свойством вызывать раздражение даже на расстоянии. Раздражение и, так и быть, интерес. Его дуэли с Аомине стоило отдать должное: если Куроко был для Кагами идеальным напарником, то с идеальным противником тоже было все ясно. Они зажглись друг о друга еще на Летнем турнире, а теперь и вовсе казалось, что перед восхищенной трибуной десять школьников не перебрасывают мячик на время, а устроили как минимум новогодний фейерверк.

— До конца четверти оба окажутся в зоне, — подал голос Акаши, до сих пор не отпустивший ни единого комментария к игре.

Мидорима моргнул. Вот уж о чем за прошедшие дни он забыл совершенно.

* * *

Проснулся Мидорима в гостиничном номере. Как только он это понял — то есть, почти сразу, — он сперва закрыл лицо руками, а потом сел и громко выругался. Ушам стало жарко при мысли о том, что соседи могли услышать, но вне площадки только незапланированные, несвойственные ему действия возвращали иллюзию контроля.

Пока он одевался на утреннюю пробежку, он твердо решил две вещи.

Во-первых, сегодня он останется ночевать у родителей.

Во-вторых, после сегодняшнего матча Шутоку он разыщет Такао и скажет, что признает его игру.

Ни то, ни другое не было чем-то запретным, но почему-то ощущалось таковым, будто Мидорима собирается сходить фигурой не по правилам, и это будоражило, почти злило, не давало скатиться в уныние вчерашнего дня.

С еще сонным, несобранным Акаши он столкнулся по дороге в ванную. Они встали рядышком чистить зубы, и всю дорогу Мидорима ловил на себе даже не взгляд — фокус его сверхмощного вычислительного аппарата. Акаши анализировал, препарировал и интегрировал, но никак не мог понять. Акаши не мог понять.

Было дело в раннем часу или в чем-то еще, но Акаши не понимал, рядом с кем только что сплевывал в раковину зубную пасту.

— Как ты? — светским тоном спросил он, умывшись, и Мидорима, черт возьми, видел, что он блефует.

— А ты? — так же нейтрально поинтересовался он в ответ и не сдержал улыбки.

Акаши остолбенел.

— Шинтаро? — Он обеими руками держался за перекинутое через шею полотенце и чуть наклонил голову, будто другой угол обзора позволял ему разобраться получше.

— Да?

Мидорима чувствовал, что сейчас отыгрывается если не за все, то за многое, и ждал, когда же Акаши признает, что не в состоянии их различить.

Еще мгновение Акаши сохранял неподвижность, потом усмехнулся.

— Значит, играем? Хорошо.

«Мы не заканчивали», — хотел сказать Мидорима, но Акаши шагнул к нему, близко, слишком близко, и запросто ткнулся губами в губы.

Мидорима отшатнулся, ударился о раковину бедром, рука взметнулась то ли вытереть рот, то ли… что.

— Что, — выдохнул он.

— Поцелуй за твою смелость. — Задача была решена, Акаши больше не смотрел на него, отвернулся и собирал свои умывальные принадлежности. — Пусть и слегка переоцененную.

На протяжении всей пробежки Мидорима складывал два и два и неумолимо получал, что он дурак, раз не понял этого раньше. Странные оговорки Такао, таинственная ссора, ревность — дружеская, конечно, какая еще? — не соединялись теперь ни в какую другую картину. Мидорима бежал по припорошенной снегом набережной и думал, что должен бы удивляться сильнее, испытывать страх, отвращение, быть может, но не получалось. После всего, что он пережил — не получалось.

Еще не получалось потому, что история было не совсем про него: хоть и не без смутного, стыдного сожаления, он понимал, что занимает чужое место. Наверное, Акаши не мог бы выбрать более прямолинейный способ донести до него эту мысль.

А смутное и стыдное сожаление бралось оттого, что... ну. Мидорима помотал головой, сбиваясь с шага. Это никуда не годится, если уж быть честным с собой, то до конца.

Ему понравилось? Не то чтобы. Но, наверное, при других обстоятельствах могло.

Только могли ли стать другими обстоятельства?

В гостиницу Мидорима вернулся достаточно спокойным — насколько это было возможно. Утренний эпизод прокручивался в голове вхолостую, и лучшее, что можно было сделать с ним, это оставить его в покое.

* * *

Матч Шутоку с какой-то никому не известной школой из префектуры Тотиги стоял в расписании первым.

Мидорима вцепился в колени; тоскливо, отчаянно сдавило в груди. Ооцубо. Мияджи. Такао. Кимура... 

Кошио. Кто это? Кажется, тот парень, который ушел из клуба еще в сентябре, не выдержав нагрузки. Или это другой? Впрочем, какая разница.

Заставив себя переключиться на команду соперников, Мидорима удивленно услышал, как представили Кобаяши Кейске. Имя было известно ему по хвалебным статьям в ежемесячнике, чрезвычайно сильный игрок, за которого полгода назад боролись старшие школы не только префектуры, всей страны, поступали даже предложения из-за границы. Когда было столько возможностей, почему он выбрал невзрачный клуб старшей школы Онита?

Тактика Шутоку, конечно, выглядела иначе. Без козыря, без необходимости учитывать и уравновешивать силу Поколения Чудес игра была более равной, строилась на распасовке Такао и в этом смысле очень напоминала стиль Сейрин. Кошио за линию штрафной отдали пас только на десятой минуте, и тот забросил трехочковый грязно, мяч еле сумел свалиться в корзину.

Что ж.

— Шинтаро, извини, но они проиграют.

Мидорима резко обернулся к Акаши.

— Не тебе решать, — ощетинился он. — Даже первая четверть еще не закончилась, с чего ты взял?

— Это наиболее вероятный исход. — Акаши чуть хмурился, будто сожалел о том, что приходится говорить. — Выносливости Кобаяши хватит, чтобы всю первую половину брать удар на себя, а потом за счет команды приберечь силы на яркий финал. В Шутоку таких игроков нет, к третьей четверти все устанут почти одинаково. Их может выручить только сильный разрыв по очкам, но...

Но ты только что видел их снайпера, закончил про себя Мидорима.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

Акаши не ответил, то ли погрузившись в игру, то ли сочтя вопрос недостаточно значимым. Мидорима смотрел на его изящный профиль, и злая досада клубилась в нем, не находя выхода, и когда он повернулся обратно на поле, невзрачная старшая школа Онита уже вела в счете, двадцать — четырнадцать.

Ничего, еще три четверти впереди, утешил себя Мидорима.

Но Акаши оказался прав.

* * *

— Братик! — заверещала Ацуко, выпрыгнув из-за маминой спины, и повисла на нем, не позволяя снять даже пальто. — А я завтра сбегу с уроков смотреть твой матч!

Мидорима погладил ее по волосам, другой рукой пытаясь все-таки размотать шарф.

— Надеюсь, втайне от учителей и родителей? — серьезно спросил он, и сестра удивленно отступила, потом фыркнула и потянула сумку с его плеча.

— Ну почему ты такой, — вопросила она тоном, по которому было ясно, что ее все устраивает. Мидорима был так рад ее видеть.

Он еще с утра позвонил маме и предупредил, что придет, поэтому даже в прихожей витали такие ароматы, что желудок Мидоримы, три дня питавшегося чем попало и как попало, в предвкушении чуть не переварил сам себя.

В гостиной все было немного иначе, чем он помнил, а стол оказался накрыт на троих, и Мидорима, наверное, догадался даже раньше, чем спросил:

— Как дела у отца?

Ацуко дернула плечом.

— Прекрасно. Наверное. Позвони да спроси.

И снова Мидорима оказался недостаточно удивлен. Самые серьезные сюжетные повороты его жизни на поверку оказывались самыми закономерными и предсказуемыми, и собирать мозаику из них было гораздо проще, чем решать, что же делать ему самому.

Мидорима ждал Такао в коридоре между раздевалками, и чем дольше ждал, тем сильнее сомневался, что не делает глупость.

— Это что, утешительный приз? — настороженно спрашивал Такао в его воображении в ответ на новость о том, что сам Мидорима Шинтаро впечатлен его игрой.

— Мы выступили посредственно, — резонно замечал он, попинывая сумку бедром и поглядывая в сторону поджидавшего его Кошио — не обязательно именно его, но рисовать других кандидатов ревнивое воображение отказывалось напрочь. — Я что-то вообще не очень рад, что ты это смотрел.

Такао все не шел, и Мидорима подумал о другом. Если... когда они все-таки поменяются обратно, будет ли Шинтаро рад узнать про этот разговор? Захочет ли он иметь здесь хоть какие-то отношения с Такао? Ведь Мидорима собирался сказать очень важную вещь, для них обоих это вряд ли пройдет бесследно.

Мидорима поймал себя на том, что нервно кусает губы. Он почти готов был уйти, решать надо было быстро. Зачем он мог бы остаться? Увидеть Такао, ответил он первое и самое честное, пока не успел обернуть это в десяток рациональных оберток. Он просто хотел увидеть Такао и поговорить.

Мидорима вернулся на трибуну как раз вовремя — Акаши поджидал только отлучившегося в туалет Небую и его, чтобы всем вместе отправиться на последнюю тренировку перед завтрашним матчем.

Ужин прошел прекрасно, Мидорима и забыл, что в кругу семьи может быть так спокойно и хорошо. Ацуко болтала бесконечно, выспрашивала про Акаши, про Киото и про турнир, мама смеялась, когда Мидорима пожаловался на свои кулинарные способности, и обещала объяснить про неприступный омлет. Мидорима не знал, почему они с отцом разошлись, но дома будто стало светлее, дышалось легче, и он решил, что не хочет знать.

— Бога ради, потом помоешь, — канючила сестра и слонялась по кухне, пока Мидорима расправлялся с посудой. — Ты обещал, что поиграешь мне, когда приедешь, я записала в дневнике, там есть дата и твоя подпись, ты не можешь отказаться... о, нет, только не сковородку, ненавижу тебя!

— Я все забыл, — повторил он раз в пятый или шестой.

— Я дам тебе ноты.

Мидорима тяжело вздохнул.

— Это не так работает.

— Ты ужасный, уезжай, — загробным голосом объявила Ацуко и с разбега боднула его в плечо так, что Мидорима забрызгал мыльной водой половину стола.

— Подожди пять минут.

— Пять минут было за десять минут до того, как ты все забыл в первый раз!

Мидорима тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, настало время смириться, сесть за пианино и будь, что будет.

Клавиши, абсолютно неразличимые для Ацуко, белели под пальцами, и Мидорима незаметно погладил их, поприветствовал как старых знакомых. Он ждал нервозности, но их стройная контрастная шеренга давно не выглядела воинственно, не нужно было сражаться ни с хроматической гаммой, ни с заковыристым этюдом; перед Мидоримой расстелилось чистое полотно, готовое исполнить любой каприз, стерпеть любую грязь, и он, не выдержав этой девственной чистоты, поставил первую си-бемольную кляксу.

— Я буду ошибаться, — в последний раз подстраховался он, но Ацуко только закатила глаза:

— Да хоть сто миллионов раз.

Он заснул на своей кровати в своей комнате в Токио и проснулся в ней же, по-прежнему без браслета. Четвертый день он не возвращался обратно. И утром четвертого дня он впервые подумал, что, может быть, не вернется уже никогда.

* * *

От пронзительного свистка у Мидоримы заложило уши. Надо же, так давно не был на поле, что почти отвык.

— Мяч Ракузан!

Они с Акаши встретились перед разминкой, и выяснять тот ничего не стал — видимо, очки на носу у Мидоримы достаточно красноречиво говорили сами за себя. Перед раздевалочным зеркалом Мидорима сменил их на линзы и поймал в отражении удовлетворенный кивок. Желание возиться с линзами спросонья упорно не возникало, и старая привычка предсказуемо одержала верх, хотя бы до выхода на площадку.

Хотя бы только на сегодня — сегодня Мидориме очень нужно было почувствовать себя чуть больше дома, чем в последние три дня. Он даже почти проверил гороскоп, но в последний момент передумал. На заставке телефона по-прежнему светилась неизвестно кем поставленная стойеновая монетка; Мидорима, поразмыслив, сменил ее на баскетбольный мяч и решил, что этого достаточно.

Трибуны восторженно всколыхнулись, но им дай только повод. Хаяма вбросил мяч. Пас Маюзуми — перехвачен. Резвые ребята приехали из Тоттори, набегались, наверное, на своих пляжах. Они играли слаженно и красиво, и хотя были слабее, гораздо слабее уровня Ракузан, Мидорима ловил себя на том, что радуется игре.

Первый пас от начала прилетел ему от Маюзуми, и Мидорима аккуратно сложил трехочковый в корзину. Зал единогласно вздохнул.

Дразнящее желание войти в зону задевало сознание мягко, по касательной. В этом не было необходимости, для этого не было причин, и Мидорима не шел напролом — играл с этим желанием, раскручивал его, как ручку между пальцев, перебрасывал из ладони в ладонь, как мяч. Не в этот раз. Он правда хотел, но хотел без фатализма и истерики, будто одного только желания было достаточно — по крайней мере, пока. Будто не нужно доказывать себе, что он может, просто чтобы доказать.

Кроме него на поле было еще четверо игроков, они справлялись и так. Даже слишком справлялись.

Под чужим кольцом развернулась отчаянная баталия; вокруг Мидоримы не было ни души. Точный пас от Акаши, и мяч снова у него в руках. Мидорима мельком взглянул на табло, на разрыв в тридцать два очка. Четверть почти на исходе. Трехочковый? Или все-таки...

Небуя махнул рукой из-под кольца, и Мидорима, не раздумывая больше, вернул мяч в горячую точку. Небуя замешкался, едва не потерял его в стычке с защитой, но агрессивно прорвался и сделал данк. Два очка вместо трех — ну и что. Они могли расстрелять ребят вместе с их боевым настроем одной только распасовкой и трехочковыми, два игрока Поколения Чудес и двое Некоронованых Генералов против пятерых обыкновенных ребят. Полгода назад они бы сделали именно так, но сегодня Мидорима хотел не только выиграть, он хотел соревнования, хотел живой, интересный матч.

— Мы теперь играем в поддавки? — мягко спросил совсем не запыхавшийся Акаши одновременно с сигналом на перерыв. — Что это было?

Мгновение Мидорима хотел извиниться. Он пристыженно замялся, но тут же одернул себя, посмотрел Акаши в глаза.

— Я знал, что Небуя справится. И это были его первые очки за игру, не думаю, что мы что-то потеряли.

— Я отдал пас в расчете на трехочковый.

— Хочешь сказать, я подвел команду? — Нет, не команду. — Или я подвел тебя?

Акаши раздраженно выдохнул, сел на скамейку. Мидорима тоже сел. Акаши дал волю эмоциям, значит, своим вопросом он угодил достаточно метко.

— Хочу сказать, что ты пошел на необдуманный риск. Так не должно быть. Я пришел сюда не играть в поддавки, — последовательно отчеканил он.

— Хорош распекать, командир, — пробасили над ними. Мидорима вскинул голову и увидел, как Небуя, два метра на сто килограммов бургеров и рельефных мышц, расплывается в по-детски наивной улыбке. — Наш снайпер все сделал как надо, а то я уж заскучал.

— Что ж, раз так, я рад, — пресно подытожил Акаши, хотя Мидорима понимал, что это далеко не итог.

Как бы он ни мечтал добавить соревновательный элемент, матч завершился с разгромным счетом.

— Ай да мы! — От избытка чувств Хаяма скакал по раздевалке в одной штанине и по второму кругу раздавал сокомандникам пять. — Кто в одной восьмой финала? Ракузан в одной восьмой финала!

— И еще пятнадцать команд, — напомнил Маюзуми, который, уже полностью переодетый, сидел спиной к шкафчику с книжкой в руках.

Хаяма взволнованно подтянул штаны.

— Мы должны это отметить.

— Мы должны выспаться и завтра пройти в четвертьфинал, — отрезал Акаши. Он был заметно не в духе, но кроме Мидоримы вряд ли кто-то понимал, почему.

Они отстали от процессии, плелись в двух-трех шагах позади тренера. Мидорима смотрел на разгорающиеся в предвечерних сумерках вывески и ждал.

— Извини, я был несдержан. — Мидорима пожал плечами. Он был далек от мысли, что Акаши действительно раскаивается в том, что сказал на площадке. — Меня взбесил твой своевольный подход к игре.

Значит, своевольный подход?

— Я решил...

— Я решил, — стальным тоном оборвал его Акаши. — А ты сделал тактическую глупость.

Мидорима усмехнулся.

— Мы точно говорим про один пас? Один несогласованный с тобой пас, который никак не повлиял на нашу победу?

Акаши смотрел прямо перед собой, и, может быть, Мидорима зря ждал от него откровенности.

— Победа ценна только тогда, когда для нее было сделано все возможное. Противник не заслуживает снисхождения, каким бы слабым он ни был.

— К победе ведет множество путей, и среди них нет абсолютно лучшего, — возразил Мидорима. — Все зависит от целей и ценностей. Дело действительно в этом, Акаши? В том, что я шел к победе недостаточно целеустремленно?

Они уже прошли большую часть пути, и дорога пошла в гору. Уставшие ноги двигались неохотно, очень хотелось есть.

— Для чего ты поступил в Ракузан? — медленно проговорил Акаши. — Для меня?

Мидорима растерянно поправил очки. Не та откровенность, которой он ждал, но...

— А ты этого хотел?

Акаши молчал довольно долго.

— Думаю, да. Я просчитал тогда больше одного варианта. — Не было необходимости уточнять, когда «тогда». — Предложив Поколению Чудес разойтись, я попытался обмануть сам себя, и у меня получилось: ты отказался выбирать другую школу, тем самым нарушив мой план. Так я смог вернуть контроль над собой. — Вздохнув, Акаши отвел волосы от лица. — Но почему ты решил остаться со мной?

Мидорима тоже был бы не прочь узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Наверное, слишком боялся тебя потерять.

— Или слишком боялся, что один я не справлюсь.

— Я не знаю, Акаши, — устало сказал Мидорима. — Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить об этом не со мной. Потому что я выбрал иначе, и один ты действительно не справился.

* * *

Проснулся Мидорима на своей кровати в своей комнате в Токио.

За окном было белым-бело; Мидорима сел, надел очки и с минуту не мог оторваться от густого и размеренного, почти укачивающего снегопада.

Потом он коснулся запястья, перевел взгляд и еще столько же смотрел на оранжевую полоску.

Он вернулся.

Спустя четыре дня, он вернулся. Он дома.

Мидорима упал обратно на подушку и снова уставился за окно. Потом тихо и скорее облегченно, чем весело, рассмеялся.

Снегопад скрадывал не только звуки и цвета, но даже время — казалось, что теперь-то уж точно некуда спешить. Мидорима неторопливо оделся, вышел в ванную и долго стоял под душем, не мылся, просто стоял; потом почистил зубы, прихватил с полочки контейнер с линзами и спустился на завтрак.

За столом уже сидел отец, отгородившись от всего мира свежей газетой, мама разливала по плошкам мисо, и все это куда больше походило на сон, чем то, что происходило с ним последние четыре дня.

— Утро, — пробурчала Ацуко, сомнамбулой ковыляя к столу.

Интересно, подумал Мидорима, получится ли у него съехать на отдельную квартиру до окончания школы? Он не мог решать за своих родителей и уважал отца, но, как бы цинично это ни звучало, дорого дал бы за то, чтобы они развелись.

Выходя из дома, он не сразу понял, куда ему идти. Где его ждут? И кто? Будет сегодня игра, или Шутоку вылетели с турнира? Встряхнувшись, уже в прихожей он достал телефон, пролистал недавние сообщения. Ооцубо напоминал о сборе в школьном зале в девять утра. Сейчас было восемь. Мидорима сунул телефон в сумку и пошел.

Редкие порывы ветра залепляли снегом очки, и Мидорима отчего-то улыбался, разбирая дорогу только наполовину. Он объявился в зале на полчаса раньше, чем нужно, готовый сесть, или, может быть, размяться, и ждать остальных, но там уже было не пусто.

— Йоу, Шин-чан, — махнул рукой Такао. — Чего так рано?

Он даже не переоделся, сменил только обувь и болтал ногой, сидя на краешке сцены и раскручивая на пальце мяч. Сумка валялась рядом поверх куртки, шарф свернулся кульком у его ног.

Мидорима стоял в дверях как вкопанный и не мог пройти дальше. Такао прищурился.

— Эй, ты чего?

Потом мяч упал и, гулко подпрыгивая, покатился в сторону, а Такао спрыгнул со сцены прямо на шарф.

— Да ладно, — тихо сказал он. — Шин-чан?

— Такао, — сказал Мидорима и понял, что голос его не слушается.

— Шин-чан вернулся! — заорал Такао и захохотал как ненормальный, потом раскинул руки в стороны и самолетиком понесся ему навстречу.

Он впилился в Мидориму всем своим весом, и это было больно; Мидорима охнул и обнял его, чувствуя, как Такао мертвой хваткой стискивает его в ответ.

— Я скучал, — хрипло признался Мидорима, не имея возможности вдохнуть как следует. — Я...

— Да-да, — подтвердил Такао, то ли потому что тоже скучал, то ли потому, что в разъяснении не нуждался. — Заткнись, пожалуйста.

От этой просьбы Мидориму разобрало на смех. Он уткнулся лбом между шеей Такао и воротником и затрясся, наконец-то очнувшись от утренней полудремы, наконец-то просыпаясь по-настоящему.

— Так, ты там не плачешь, надеюсь? Хотя, — Такао отстранился, чтобы вглядеться в его лицо, — к этому я был бы, пожалуй, больше готов.

Мидориму снова потянуло обнять его, но уже и так было достаточно неловко. Он выдохнул, успокаиваясь, вытер глаза под очками. Руки Такао лежали у него на плечах.

— Шин-чан смеется, — огласил тот тоном энтомолога-любителя. — Ну, теперь я точно видел все.

С тех пор, как Такао его заткнул, слова все не находились. Мидорима отвел взгляд, прокашлялся, подтолкнул Такао в сторону сцены и тот попятился, сияя улыбкой. Интересно, тогда, в лагере, он тоже улыбался?

— Мы прошли в одну восьмую? — уточнил Мидорима, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Ага.

— Наверное, нам надо сыграться?

— Ага, — благостно подтвердил Такао и не сдвинулся ни на йоту.

Мидорима поднял затоптанный шарф, кинул на куртку и присел рядом, расстегивая пальто. Такао следил за обыденными движениями так жадно, будто через пять минут ему предстояло по памяти написать его детальный портрет.

— Значит, у тебя получилось? Раз ты вернулся.

— Что получилось?

Такао пожал плечами и откинулся назад, оперевшись на локти.

— Ну, вот это, про победы и прочее.

Про Акаши, договорил про себя Мидорима. Но откуда...

Письмо. Он же оставил ему письмо.

— Господи, — Мидорима смутился еще больше, хотя, казалось, куда уж. — Я совсем забыл.

— Забыл, что оставил мне завещание? «Прошу прощения за то, что недооценил значимость твоего доверия», «Отношения, связывающие меня с Акаши, неоднозначны и не вполне понятны мне самому», или вот, сейчас, мое любимое...

— Перестань, — застонал Мидорима, чувствуя, как краснеет не только лицо, но и уши, и шея.

— Вот еще. Я прочитал это шестьдесят семь раз и могу декламировать с любого места, а если очень постараюсь, то даже задом наперед. Так вот...

— Такао, умоляю.

— «…возможно, тот Мидорима, который передаст тебе это письмо, и есть настоящий, правильный Мидорима Шинтаро. А мне только предстоит им стать; до тех пор я — Мидорима Шинтаро, идентичный натуральному»...

Мидорима заткнул уши и уткнулся в колени. Уровень стыда приближался к летальному.

— Ладно, ладно, все, — Такао отнял его правую руку от уха и не отпустил, сжал в своих ладонях. — Мне было, за что отомстить.

— Не знаю, получилось ли у меня и что будет дальше, — ответил Мидорима на заданный вопрос, очень надеясь, что к теме письма возвращаться больше не придется. — Но кое с чем я разобрался. Иначе бы не вернулся, наверное.

— И с чем же ты разобрался?

Такао мял и поглаживал его ладонь, это отвлекало, но странным образом помогало говорить свободнее.

— Я знаю, как вернуть Акаши. — Руки Такао на мгновение замерли, и Мидорима испугался, что сказал лишнего, но потом отвлекающие поглаживания возобновились. — Я знаю, как ему можно помочь, — уточнил он, — если Шутоку и Ракузан сыграют в полуфинале. Я хочу ему помочь.

— Судя по всему, если я правильно тебя понимаю, это совпадает с интересами нашей команды.

— Да, — сказал Мидорима. — Шутоку должны победить.

— Мы, ты хотел сказать.

— Шутоку должны победить как команда, я хотел сказать.

— А что, если не выйдет?

Мидорима вздохнул. Действительно, что тогда? 

— Значит, не выйдет.

Значит, выйдет у кого-то другого.

Такао отпустил его руку, слез со сцены и пробежался за укатившимся мячом.

— Я готов в этом поучаствовать, — хлопнув по мячу, он отскоком поднял его с пола, — если Шутоку сыграет этот матч с тобой. В смысле, с тобой тобой.

Мидорима скинул давно расстегнутое пальто с плеч и закатал рукава рубашки.

— Договорились.

— А вообще как, удобно вам? Переодеться не хотите? — поинтересовался от дверей Мияджи. Он был в форме и стоял, прислонившись к косяку, похоже, не первую минуту. — И «с тобой тобой» это в каком смысле?

— Да у нас Шин-чан ненастоящий, — легко объяснил Такао, пока Мидорима хватал ртом воздух, растерянно одергивая браслет. — Ненатуральный, — ласково добавил он, и Мидорима нервно фыркнул, потом еще раз, и рассмеялся.

— Да, я вижу, — сказал Мияджи, и Мидорима впервые услышал в его голосе искренний испуг.


End file.
